Escape My Role
by DarkKitten666
Summary: I wish to escape this accursed role, but it is impossible. No matter how much I, a faceless maid for the castle, struggle I cannot be free. I follow the lead of the one I admire, the Knight of Hearts. Maybe I can break my role and help him escape his... OCxAce
1. My Name is NekoChan

**I had this as a thought and decided to type it out. I would only continue if people like it but… whatever.**

I jumped through the forest, wishing to get lost from this horrible role that was given to me. My job calls and yet I feel at peace doing as I please, jumping from tree to tree. The mask I wore symbolized the face I wished I had but was not chosen to receive. To have a face in this world made you important. People looked at you with respect, but me. I wasn't given a face so everybody looks down on me. Even those I cherish…. And yet I am expendable. I could be killed easily and nobody would flinch. How I longed for the freedom of a face, for I am stuck at my job all days until I am killed. Today my job still calls and I cannot keep away from it for too long as it is the rules to continue my role in this pathetic game of life. And my life is replaceable to those I cherish….

"Who are you?" called a voice from behind me. I stopped for a second to see the Knave of Hearts hot on my tail. To keep up with my agility, this man was supernatural.

"Who I am has nothing to do with this, for I have no name. I wasn't given one just as I was given no face." I called back. He began to reach for me as I continued to run. This was not good, he is a proven killer and I am but a nobody that he will effortlessly send to oblivion. I used my tail as a rudder to turn and hopefully gain back any ground in which I needed to survive. The Knight would have none of it as he only gave me so much ground to lead.

"What is your role?" He asked.

"I was given no role except to serve those who have faces. I envy you with your face." I breathed as the knight came ever so closer to my heels.

"My face? I hate this face. To be free of my job like you is what I would truly want." He yelled, once more reaching for me. I turned once more to gain only a little ground.

"But I do have a job in which I have no choice. I must return to my job at once." I called out. "Why do you give chase when I am but a nobody?" I asked, I already knew the answer.

"Because I love to kill those whom I envy." He replied. His fingers brushed my foot.

"You have no reason to envy me." His fingers then wrapped around my ankle and I tumbled to the ground. I had to roll out of the way as his sword pierced the ground that was next to my head.

"I admire you for your bravery, Neko-chan." The knight said. "But you will not live." He said as he pulled his sword from the ground I lay on.

"Even if I serve the one that you also serve?" I asked.

"My queen will not mind if one that works for her goes missing. She is heartless." He scoffed.

"As are you, young knight." I said as I jumped up, only to be knocked down again. "I always admired how you did your best to work against your job. To trouble yourself with that lonely mortician."

"What do you know of my affairs with Julius?" He asked, lowering his weapon ever so slightly.

"I know you care for him deeply." I said. "I know you never loved the foreigner, only how she had no role. You only let her live because how she made Julius feel. He was slightly happier, or so you could tell. But now that she is gone and Julius is bitter again." He swung his blade at me and I dodged.

"I don't know how you know so much about me but you shall die." He said, swinging his blade at me once more.

"I only know this much because I admire your strength. Your will to bend the rules. I admire from afar." I had to dodge again as his full strength let down his sword. To swing his blade one last time and I could be dead. I called upon my will to defend myself and my weapons did not abandon me but show themselves.

"Neko-chan has shown her claws?" He asked as I held his sword away from me with my only line of defense. My "claws" as he put it were only steel blades tied to my arms. His strength overpowered me as I felt myself losing ground. I jumped back as his powerful blade struck the soil with a loud _thump_. He continued to swing his steel around hoping to hit me and yet I jumped around with my only defense, my claws.

"Neko-chan. I have given you opportunity to counter attack time and time again and yet you still not strike. Why?" He was confused. This world was a world where the strong kill those who are weaker.

"I have no reason to wish to kill you, sir knight. I admire you." I dodged his blade once more.

"Are you losing your strength, Neko-chan?" My strength was indeed leaving me. I fell to the ground to breath. I could feel his sword pointing at me. My ear twitched in irritation. I was going to die.

"Neko-chan. If I let you live will you train with me once more?" he asked, lowering his sword.

"If that is what you wish for, sir knight, then I will happily oblige." I murmured.

"Call me Ace, as it is my name." He laughed.

"I wish I could but my job forbids it." My breathing began to calm down as the blood coursing through my veins slowed. He sheathed his weapon and turned to leave.

"I expect a greater fight from you in the future, Neko-chan." He whispered to me as he disappeared into the forest. I was alone and alive. How, I did not know. I wandered back to where my job was calling for me. My body could not resist the force of doing my job as I went back to the wretched place that called itself my home.

~x~x~x~

"I require more tea!" My queen yelled. Her anger was beginning to show itself and at this rate I will be killed.

"Yes milady!" I said as I ran. It was imperative to do as I was asked by my queen. It was my job, my duty, to do everything I was asked. Even to lay down my life for her own enjoyment. My ears were tucked under my hat that all maids were forced to wear. My tail tucked under my dress perfectly. I was a cat and nobody knew for I was a nobody and nobody cared. A bullet rushed past my face, narrowly missing me.

"Sir Peter! Calm down!" Cried the other maids. Peter was always rash and never cared who he hit with bullets but ever since the foreigner left he was exceptionally crude.

"You all disgust me. You pathetic germs should all die." He said as he shot another one of my fellow maids. The tea I held in my arms almost spilled.

"Peter. That's enough. Tea is here," ordered the queen. I served her the tea and watched as she drank. She did not yell in anger so I was to live another day.

**Please review if you like it. That is what tells me to continue typing up this story.**


	2. Retrieving Clocks

**I got bored so i decided to add to this.**

"It is against the rules to break a clock beyond repair." I yelled out, holding the clock within my grasp. I had taken it from the men that were standing at the ground, gawking at my incredible speed. I proceed to jump from tree to tree, escaping their barrage of bullets they sent upon me.

"Get that f****** cat!" One of the men yelled. I took the clock and attached it to my belt with the others I had stolen from the rule breakers. I smiled as I kept gaining ground from these unskilled men. The stupid idiots underestimated me. I chose not to kill them for that would be too much work for myself and the clockmaker. Although I hadn't met him in person I had heard he locks himself in the tower. The afterimages would bring to him these clocks unless there were rule breakers who intended to destroy the clock. The knight took on a role that was not meant to be his, thus breaking the rules. He had taken upon himself to gather the clocks before they were hidden and unable to be repaired and take them to the clockmaker. The small clocks knocked together as I ran. I felt the call of my work, I was soon needed to do my job and again I was unable to give the man I admire the gift. He was not home often for he was directionally challenged, unable to find the castle so I had to search him out. Many times my search had proven unsuccessful.

"Ah, Neko-chan. I finally found you." The man laughed. I instantly stopped and turned to the man. "What is this? Clocks?" He asked as he saw the bunch of clocks that were attached to me.

"Knight, they are a gift for you." I said hesitantly. "To make your job easier I have been gathering what I have been able." I said as I jumped down from the tree and landed before him. I placed the clocks at his feet and jumped away. "Cats normally leave their gifts on the pillow of those they admire yet you would never find your pillow so I have brought them to you." I bowed my head to him. He looked at me confused and laughed.

"Neko-chan. I have been looking for you. You promised me a fight." He drew his sword.

"I'm afraid I cannot entertain you as of now. My job waits and I must answer the call." I jumped back in the tree. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What is your job?" He asked. He did not return the sword to its sheath.

"I do not wish to give up any respect you may have for me by telling you my job." I jumped back to gain more ground before he made a move.

"Respect? You think I respect you? I respect nobody." He laughed.

"Then why did you let me live?" I asked cautiously.

"So we could spar again, I am ready now."

"I cannot comply. My job calls as does yours." I said before I turned to run. He blankly picked up the clocks and tucked them away.

~x~x~x~

The guards of the garden maze were running around looking for the Cheshire Cat who had once again visited. Queen Vivaldi laughed at their attempts and ordered more tea. I did as I was told as it was my job. Sir Peter had once again locked himself within his room. He took the foreigners leaving very deeply. I heard the bushes rustle behind me as a hand snatched me and pulled me in. I whipped around to find the cat looking at me. His ears twitched and his tail swished from side to side.

"You're not a normal maid, are you?" He asked. His pink punk hair blew in the wind. He looked me over before removing my hat to reveal my ears. "Ah-ha! I knew you weren't an ordinary maid." He laughed. "What is a cat like you doing working as a maid?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that as well but I do what I need to so I can survive." I took the hat back and placed it back on my head. "Now leave before I scream to reveal your location to the guards." I said. He continued to stare at me.

"How would they act if I magically turned the maid into a cat?" he sneered. This man was blackmailing me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"That's not very becoming of a fair maid like yourself." He chuckled. "I was just curious as you smelled different from the others. I wonder if you taste any different." He then leaned forward to lick my neck.

"What is going on here?" The knight stumbled in from one of the bushes. The cat before me jumped up and began to run away from the man. He laughed and turned to me. I looked blankly at him.

"Maid! Where is my tea?!" The queen yelled. I quickly pushed my body through the bushes and found myself at the tea table.

"Here milady." I said as I took her cup and poured her more tea.

"OH. I finally found my way through the maze!" The knight yelled as he stepped through the bushes.

"Ace, you idiot. You will ruin my tea time." Her majesty said. "Maid, take the knight to the castle so he won't get lost. And take him to his room." I nodded and turned. The man chuckled as he followed me.

"Here is your room, sir…" I whispered as I opened the doors. He nodded and followed me in. The man I most admired was right behind me. I slipped a clock I had recently obtained onto his pillow as I 'fluffed' it and turned to leave.

"What the-?" I heard before I shut the doors behind me. A smile played on my lips as I returned to my post in the garden.


	3. 2 Cubes

**I got bored and started having ideas for this so... enjoy. (But its not like many people read this story anyway.) Will be coming out with more chapters over the next few days.**

"Ah. You have gotten stronger, Neko-chan~" The knight bellowed as he came at me again. I had finally had time to entertain him as he wished. I jumped to the side to dodge his onslaught.

"Does this please you, sir knight?" I ask tentatively. My breath was short and staggered as I began to lose my strength. The battle had lasted for some time now and I was growing tired. The knight on the other hand had not faltered one bit. His strength as powerful as it always was.

"Not as much as this." He laughed and took my arm. He pulled me close and brushed his lips along mine. I froze at the tender feeling. He pulled away quickly and smiled, looking at my face, laughing. "Ha. If only you had a face so I could see how it affected you." He pushed me away and I fell, my legs too weak to be able to hold me. I look at the man in horror as he pointed his sharp sword at my neck. "I win~" he chimed.

"You cheated." I growled, jumping back away from the sharp object.

"No I didn't. I used my resources!" He took a step closer, sheathing his weapon. He came even closer to me until his hand touched my cheek. I jumped at the feeling. He chuckled and removed my mask. He frowned. "I wonder what your eyes would look like if you had a role…" He mumbled. I was surprised at his statement and quickly snatched the mask back.

"Why do you ask such an impossible question? I already have a role and thus cannot receive another." I snapped. He smiled widely.

"What exactly is your role?" I sighed. The man looked intensely at me. The look within his eyes contradicted the toothy grin he was shooting me. Such daggers for eyes, dangerous, yet I could see a welcoming in these eyes and smile.

"I am but a maid for the queen. Such an accursed role I might add." I growled, rolling my invisible eyes.

"The queen has many maids. Which one are you?"

"I am but a maid. I do as my queen asks, and I must obey my minister and knight." I muttered the last part under my breath. Sir Peter was an arrogant man. He has almost shot me many times before and I would most certainly be dead if Queen Vivaldi had allowed it. Sir Ace I have not met many times before. He has always been lost, but once I found him camping within the castle once. He just laughed at me for asking him to put out the fire.

"_S-sir. You could burn down the whole castle! Please, put out the fire!"_

"_Such a cheeky maid to be standing up to the knight." He laughed. He roasted some sort of food upon the fire._

"_But your room is right there." I would mumble._

"_Huh? I thought that was Peter's room!" he laughed._

"How do I know which maid is you?" He asked.

"You don't. We faceless are just faceless. If you need a maid then all of us will be willing to help you." He shook his head at my remark.

"But the other maids don't know me like you do." He smirked. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks at his sentiment.

"A maid is a maid." I said before jumping out of sight. He tried to catch up but I had disappeared. His inability to go in the right direction allowed me to slip past him and return back to the castle to return to my duty.

~x~x~x~

Sir Peter was once again sulking in the garden as I stood, holding the tea for my queen. She held out her cup to me and I graciously took it to refill it. Ace had miraculously found his way into the garden, sitting down with the queen.

"Hello, queeny." He said as he sat down at the table. I poured the brown liquid into the small cup.

"Stupid knight…" She mumbled. I added a cube of sugar to her cup.

"Did you know you have a cat for a maid?" He asked. Queen Vivaldi's purple eyes widened along with my hidden ones. I mindlessly added a sugar cube to the tea cup. I returned it to the owner who was flabbergasted at the thing the knight said.

"What is the meaning of this question?" the queen asked.

"You have a cat as a maid. You know, like Boris, but she is a girl and she is one of your maids. I'm determined to find the woman." He smiled before standing up. My queen sipped at her cup and abruptly pulled it away. Her head turned to me and her daggers for eyes glared at me.

"GUARDS!" She yelled. I knew I was in trouble. The queen asks for only one cube of sugar, not two and I had mistakenly given her two. "Take this maid away! She has added 2 cubes of sugar to our tea instead of the normal 1! She will be put on trial!" I was thusly dragged away from my post and quickly replaced by another maid. My life was over. I was thrown into a small cell and told to wait until the queen began the trials of all the others. I curled up in the corner of the cell. I felt a pain in my chest when I thought of never getting to see the knight again.

~x~x~x~

"Is it possible?" A man asked the sickly incubus. The incubus before him smiled a toothy grin.

"Why of course it is except for role holders, so sadly you job-"

"I am not asking for me." Ace mumbled. He looked quizzically at the man before grinning. The incubus was able to read the Knight of Hearts mind. It was his specialty after all.

"How very interesting." The incubus breathed as the knight disappeared from the dream world.

**A trial?! for just adding an extra cube of sugar?! OH NO!**


	4. The Trial

**As requested I am continuing the story.**

I waited what felt like hours for my audience with the queen. All the prisoners were retrieved form the dungeon and pulled into the room to receive trial. The man before me was yanked forward to the center of the room. He was forced to kneel before her majesty.

"Please!" he begged "I will never do it again-" he was abruptly cut off by one of the guards hitting him. He kneeled there quietly. The queen seemed disinterested in this whole thing as she looked at her nails in boredom. Sir Peter cleared his throat before speaking.

"This man has been charged wi-"he was cut off by a wave of the queen's hand.

"I don't care about the charges. Just kill him." She didn't even look at the man before ordering him away, murdering him. My chances of survival were near zero I assumed. I squeezed my eyes shut as the guards by my side began to drag me forward.

"What's going on here?" asked a random yet familiar voice. My clock felt like it sped up when I heard his voice. Sir Ace had entered the room, confused.

"It's a trial you dingbat!" Sir Peter yelled at the man.

"Oh…" He mumbled.

"Sir Knight!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He looked at me and laughed. My chest ached at the sight of him. I lowered my head when he just turned away to leave.

"Her charges are-" The prime minister began to read.

"Kill her." The queen sighed. I suddenly looked up at the woman and was instantly blinded by the bright lights. I fell back in pain, cringing. Queen Vivaldi's eyes drifted down to me as I rolled on the floor, blinded. "What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled. My hat fell off revealing my ear, twitching in irritation. The court gasped. I opened my eyes as my pupils dilated and I looked to the queen. Her face was written with surprise and confusion. For some reason the room seemed brighter. I looked to Sir Peter who was also looking at me. Then I sighed. The cat was out of the bag. They knew I was a cat now. My ear twitched as I flinched uncomfortably under everybody's gaze.

"It's the cat!" The queen shouted. Suddenly Sir Ace spun around to find me on the ground. His eyes widened.

"Neko-chan?!" he asked as he took a step closer. "Y-you have eyes!"

~x~x~x~

I ran. I was running as fast as I could away from the castle. I had barely escaped and my head was spinning. What did the knight mean by what he said?

"UMPH!" I had run into some random person as I was lost in my thoughts. I looked up, scared, and found that it was the other cat. He looked blankly at me until something clicked.

"You have eyes!" he said, happily. I blankly blinked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You have eyes now. Big, beautiful, purple cat ones." He smiled. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I… Have eyes?" I asked, he nodded. "But… only role holders have eyes…" I mumbled.

"Then I guess you are a role holder now." He chuckled. "Come on!" he yelled, taking my arm and dragging me away. I screamed. "Quit screaming your head off. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you to the amusement park!"

"Amusement park…?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I... I have never been there. I have only been to the castle."

"You will love it there. It is an amazing place. I live there." He laughed. I frowned once I could see the gate.

"I can't go. I don't have any money to buy a ticket." I muttered.

"I can buy it for you." He offered.

"No. I don't know you…. I left my money in my room but… that is back at the castle…. I wonder if they are searching for me…" I mumbled, spacing out.

"Hey, hey. Don't space out like that. Let's have some fun!" he said dragging me to the gate so he could buy me a ticket. I frowned. This cat was extremely… flamboyant.

"So… what is your name?" He asked casually after we had gotten into the colorful park. It was blinding really. Now that I had eyes everything was brighter and the colors of the park started giving me a headache.

"I… I don't have a name…." I muttered. I frowned as I looked down at my shoes.

"Don't have a name?" He asked. I nodded.

"I thought everybody had a name!" He yelled, turning to look me in the eyes.

"My parents abandoned me after I was born. They didn't like how I was a cat so they abandoned me. I became a stray until my job revealed itself."

"Right, right. You were a maid at the castle. Why were you running?" he asked, curious.

"Hm? Oh… I was put on trial and sentenced to death by the queen…." I muttered, turning my head to avoid eye contact from him.

"What the heck did you do to her?" He asked.

"I gave her two lumps of sugar rather than one."

"That's it?" his face fell. "That's absurd!"

"The queen kills for even the smallest of mistakes, Mr. Cat."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Boris. Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat." He grinned widely at me. "But what am I going to call you…?"

"The Knight of Hearts called me Neko-chan."

"Neko-chan? What kind of name is that?" He laughed. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What is wrong with that?" I growled. He paused and thought for a second.

"Fine. I will call you Neko-chan. Now let's go have some fun!" he yelled before dragging me to a line.

~x~x~x~

My feet were actually killing me by the time Boris was done guiding me through the park. He laughed as I sat on the bench rubbing at my feet. My tail swished behind me from under my dress.

"Well maybe if I was wearing more comfortable clothes rather than my maid dress and these horrid shoes I could go farther." I mumbled.

"I could take you shopping after this." Boris offered.

"No. I will not take more of your money." I growled.

"Well what if I could get you to the castle to retrieve your money?" He asked, curious. I looked at him, puzzled. "Here, come on." He dragged me to a random door. He grinned at me and opened the door to reveal my room at the castle. I gasped. "This is the power of the Cheshire cat." He chuckled before taking my hand and dragging me into my room. I quickly found my stash of money and put it in my pocket. Boris looked around the room. He looked in the closet thinking I might have normal clothes. All that was in my closet was these maid dresses. I huffed and dragged him back to the door to leave. I didn't want to stay too long for fear of getting caught. He took me to a nice little shopping area and I entered the shops to look. I found a small purple tank top that ended above my belly button. I had a short sleeved gray jacket slung on top of that. My pants were simple gray capris and I had on comfortable gray shoes with purple marks. Boris smiled at my clothing choice. After I paid for my new clothes I took out my 'claws' to cut a hole in the back for my tail.

"What are those?" Boris asked, curiously.

"Well… As Sir Ace called them, they are my claws." I giggled remembering the knight. Boris raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to talk about Ace a lot." I blushed and he chuckled. Night suddenly came as my tail flicked back and forth. I sighed, not having a place to stay. "Why don't you stay here with me?" Boris asked.

"N-no. You have already done so much for me…" I said as I backed away putting my hands up in defense. "I couldn't possibly live off you."

"It's my treat for a pretty little kitty like yourself." He smiled. I grimaced. I turned to run but accidently ran into a man. I fell backward.

"S-sorry." I mumbled. I looked up at the tall man who was wearing bright colors. He hurt my eyes. I blankly blinked at him and he chuckled.

"My, my Boris. Who do we have here?" he laughed.

"Go away old man." Boris mumbled.

"Don't call me old man." He snapped. "So what is your role?" He asked, turning back to me.

"I-I don't know." I mumbled, looking away from him. I felt a headache coming on.

"Don't know?" He asked, confused.

"Look, it's a long story, old man. I will tell you later. Right now she is probably extremely tired." Boris said, stepping closer to me. I quickly jumped up and began to run, not wanting to stay the night with him. I ran out of the park and found myself lost in the forest. I sighed as I jumped up a tree and decided I would just sleep there.

**This one turned out longer than the others. Ha.**


	5. The Incubus

"Quite a day for you, eh?" asked a cool, calm voice. I looked around the darkness and found a man, floating. He had silver hair, an eye patch and a gray eye. He held his pipe up to his lips. I looked quizzically at him.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Nightmare. I'm an incubus."

"Why do you invade my dreams, Nightmare-sama?" I asked. He chuckled at what I called him.

"To tell you about your new role, of course." He chuckled. My eyes widened as I looked at the man.

'What does he know of my role?' I thought to myself.

"I know everything as I am the one who gave you your role." He laughed. "Well. I guess it wasn't just my doing. I had help."

"Did you just read my thoughts?! And what do you mean give me my role?!"

"Yes, I can read thoughts. And I gave you your role. As soon as your old role was over by the queen announcing your soon demise you were given a new role. A more important role."

"Then Nightmare-sama. What is my role?" He smiled a large toothy smile that made me almost jump back.

"You, my dear, are the Squire to the Knight of Hearts." I was sure my clock missed a beat at these words.

"W-what?"

"You are to now serve Ace, to travel with him." I glared at the man. Was he telling me lies?

"I am not lying to you." Damn his powers to read minds.

"I find reading minds quite useful." I paused and sighed. Doesn't matter, I can only see this man in my dreams and I hope he wouldn't ever invade them again. He frowned.

"You said this role wasn't all you're doing? Who?"

"The Knight of Hearts."

"Impossible… I could never confront him again… He would be envious that my job has changed. If he sees me he might instantly kill me."

"Well that is unfortunate for you because he is your new job. You will have to see him or you will not be doing your job. But trust me. Ace wanted this for you…." His voice trailed off into the darkness. I found myself waking up from a dream.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a tree. "God, I am a cat…" I mumbled to myself before stretching. I remembered the dream and what I was told. I wondered to myself what I should do. Sighing, I decided to go with what the dream man told me. I left to go visit the Clock Tower and meet this mortician and wait for Sir Ace.

~x~x~x~

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my tower?!" The mortician yelled. I had watched curiously over his shoulder before he noticed me. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Me? I have no name, but people call me Neko-chan." I said, the man sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I really don't care who you are…" he mumbled "But why are you in my tower?" he snapped.

"Hm? Oh. I came here to meet you and to see what Sir Ace sees in you. And I will wait for him here." I smiled, hoping to get rid of this awkward feeling.

"Well he isn't here and he probably won't be here for a few more time changes. So get out." he growled. I frowned.

"Where am I to go?" I asked, looking at the man.

"I don't care, anywhere but here." he grumbled.

"You and Sir Ace seem to be complete opposites…" I observed. "He is normally a happy go lucky guy who loves to get out and explore. You seem to be a morbid cranky man who coops himself in a tower. Even your looks are opposite. Your hair is so long but it is beautifully kept. His is short and he never brushes it. You wear dark clothes where he wears red." She paused. "You're a very pale man, you know that. You need to get out more."

"Why are you still here?" He growled. A vein could be seen almost popping out of his forehead.

"To wait for Sir Ace because I don't want to get lost by going out there again."

"Get lost? You're a cat. How could you-"

"I'm new at this game. Just got my new role. I have only been to the castle really… I was dragged to the amusement park but got lost after running away and then I randomly found the tower. It's a very nice tower by the way." I said. He grumbled in response while turning back to the clock in his hand. "You work like magic with that. It's amazing how easily you can fix such a small and valuable thing." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh. I don't really like to kill. My last job was filled with death because of Sir Peter and personally I don't want to make your work harder." He looked at me confused even more. "What?"

"You are weird." He grumbled, looking at the clock once more. I sat down in the chair beside his desk. He took a quick glance at me before I watched him work his magic. I waited for several minutes before speaking again.

"Do you need anything while I'm here? You seem busy. Maybe you would like me to make you a sandwich or some tea."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, dropping the clock on his desk to glare at me. "People don't randomly offer to help me. People don't compliment me on my work." He paused and sighed. "Well… people from this world don't anyway." He frowned, probably remembering the foreigner.

"I was a maid for the queen in the castle. I find cooking and cleaning relaxes me to a point, although I was never any good at it. I was sentenced to death for putting two cubes of sugar in her tea."

"You're a chatter box, aren't you…?" he asked, taking the clock in his hand again. "Just to make you stop talking, please make me a sandwich and coffee. The kitchen is up the stairs and to the right." I smiled happily as I jumped from the chair and ran out of the room.


	6. New Boss

**Hello my precious readers (no matter how very few of you there are.) I have decided to update daily until i run out of chapters. I am currently on chapter 12 (And still typing) so have no fear of me just quitting this story too soon. I will get it done, even if it kills me.**

I hummed as I put together the sandwich. When did I ever hum when doing work? I paused and physically slapped myself. What was wrong with me? Had my freedom of my old role changed me? I shook the thought away. I finished the second sandwich I made for myself (because I was hungry) and shoved it in my mouth. I put the other one on a plate and took it in one hand with the mug of coffee in the other. With my hands and mouth full I walked down the stairs and to the closed doors to the clockmakers office. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Now how am I going to get past this mess?" I asked, although through my sandwich it sounded nothing like that. I balanced the plate on my arm with the mug and opened the door. I quickly strode in and placed the sandwich before the man and gave him his coffee. My hands instantly shot back to my own sandwich so I could finish my bite and actually chew. The taste on my tongue made me salivate to the point of making the bread mushy. The mortician watched in disgust as I scarfed down the sandwich. I began to lick my fingers until I noticed him watching me. My tongue was in mid lick of my finger. The awkward silence made everything worse. I wiped my hands on my pants and chuckled nervously, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"S-sorry. I was hungry." He just blinked at me before taking the mug of coffee and pulling it to his face. His eyes widened when he took a sip. "Was it too hot?! I'm sorry!" I apologized. He smiled and shook his head.

"No… it's just that if I were grading this coffee it would get almost full points."

"Well I would hope so. If the tea wasn't to my queen's liking I would have gotten killed. I tend to think making tea is like making coffee. Except both are disgusting to me." I explained. I hated tea and that made my job even worse. He grumbled in response as he took the sandwich in his hand and proceeded to take a bite. I felt like a creeper watching him eat so I turned to look at the clocks on the walls. All were unique in their own way. Most of his collection consisted of cuckoos. I wondered if he had them set to go off or if he had 'fixed' them to make no noise except the gentle ticking sound.

"So where are you staying?" his gruff voice asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Hm? Oh. Eh. I was actually just going to stay wherever Sir Knight stayed." I shrugged. He started choking when he heard this.

"Stay with him?! He stays in a tent!" He yelled before coughing more.

"I know. He had set up his tent many times before within the castle… also started a fire several times too…" I mumbled. The mortician chuckled at this.

"A fire within the building?"

"Yeah. Not exactly sure what he was barbequing over it though… but I guess I will find out soon enough." I scratched the back of my head blankly. "I stayed in a tree last night. Now I am paying the price. My muscles are killing me." I laughed.

"You could go to the guest room and sleep if you need to…" He muttered while flipping the clock in his hands over.

"No, no." I shook my head. "I couldn't possibly. I don't want to be a burden. That and I know Sir Ace waits for nobody so if I miss him while I'm sleeping I might never find him again." I sighed. "I guess if you want me out of here I could sit outside the tower to wait for him." I turned to leave.

"Hm. Do what you want. You could sit here and watch me work if you wanted but…" he trailed off.

"No. I don't want to be a burden. And watching you work like that would be kinda awkward." I shrugged and pulled open the door to find the man I was waiting for. "S-sir Knight!" I yelled.

"Neko-chan! What are you doing here?" The knight asked.

"Waiting for you, sir knight." I sighed.

"Please, just call me Ace." He smiled at me. I suddenly felt my cheeks reddening.

"Sir Ace." I said, looking away. He shook his head.

"Just Ace." He said.

"Ace-sama?" I looked at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No. if you want to add something to my name then call me Ace-kun." He chuckled. I looked away to hide the blush that continued to get darker on my face.

"Ace." I huffed. He frowned.

"I call you Neko-chan but you can't call me Ace-kun?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Ace… Kun." I said, refusing to look him in the eyes. His hand brushed my chin and he forced me to look at him. He leaned closer to me.

"You have really pretty eyes, Neko-chan." He whispered before looking at Julius. "I see you two have met~" he chimed.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it met since he never introduced himself." I huffed.

"I.. I didn't?" He blinked.

"Pfft. I told you my name but you never told me yours, Mr. Clockmaker." I giggled.

"Oh, erm… Well I am Julius Monrey." The man waved before returning to his work.

"Mr. Monrey…." I muttered. Ace laughed.

"You can do better than that." He laughed.

"Julius-sama?" I looked at Ace.

"Come on. You can call him Julius-kun too. He would love it." Julius looked up and blushed.

"W-what?" he asked. We ignored him.

"It's bad enough you're making me call you that. He will be just Julius."

"But-" Ace started.

"No."

"How can he make you call him Ace-kun?" Julius asked.

"Well… he is my new boss and I must do anything he wants me to do."

"Your boss?!" Julius yelled, unable to believe the words that came out of my mouth.


	7. First Night of Camping

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm supposed to be the Squire of Hearts." I giggled. Julius's mouth hung open as Ace chuckled to himself.

"Anything I want?" He asked, wagging his eyebrow. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Then go camping with me." He demanded.

"I don't wanna." I cried. "I slept in a tree last night. I want to sleep in a bed…" I muttered.

"Go camping with me." He ordered.

"Yes sir…." I turned to the door and proceeded to leave, unable to control myself. He started chuckling before following me out.

"God have pity on her soul…" Julius muttered as I left.

~x~x~x~

"It's not dark yet. Spar with me." He ordered me.

"But I don't want to." Is what I wanted to say but I was unable to do so. I nodded slowly at his request and my claws were drawn out. He smiled as he unsheathed his sword.

"I already hate my job. I'm going to get killed." I moaned.

"Aww. Come on. I won't kill my own slave." He laughed, taking a swing at me.

"Oh. I see. I'm just a slave to you. How rude." I said before unconsciously attacking. He looked at me in surprise after he dodged and counter attacked.

"You just attacked me! Your boss! Why?!" he yelled.

"I can't help it. My body is moving on its own accord. You said spar so my body is sparing."

"Why aren't you controlling your body?" He asked.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to fight right now." I groaned, dodging his blade. He sighed before sheathing his weapon.

"Ok. Spar is over. I will set up the tent." He turned to set up camp. I dropped to the ground breathing heavily. He didn't even break a sweat from the little spar and I was practically dying.

"I hate you Ace… kun…" the last part was forced out of me.

"Aww. Why must you hurt my man feelings?" he asked. The tent was finished and he was now picking up fire wood.

"How did you finish so quickly?!" I yelled.

"Actually I think I set it up slower than usual this time…" he mumbled. I scowled at him. He just laughed at me. "If you're tired go ahead and enter the tent. I'm going to start the fire so we can have some food~" I sighed as I entered the tent. There was only one sleeping bag. I blushed.

"A-Ace-kun." I called out, leaving the tent. "Why is there only one sleeping bag?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Cause I only use one. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Where will I sleep?" I grumbled.

"Outside?" He chuckled. I glared at him. "Ha ha. I'm joking. There is plenty of room for both me and you in the sleeping bag." My eyes narrowed.

"You expect me to sleep in a sleeping bag with you?"

"My offer to sleep outside is still open." He wagged his eyebrow. I frowned and walked to the nearest tree and climbed up it. I settled myself on the branch and closed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping outside like you asked Ace-k… kun." I looked at him. He was scowling at me, a face I had never actually seen before. He was always so smiley.

"Sleep in the sleeping bag with me." He ordered seriously.

"Noooooo!" I groaned covering my ears so I couldn't hear the order. I looked at him as he stood up and looked at me in the tree. I was covering my ears still so I couldn't hear him talk. I stuck out my tongue at him before rolling over and ignoring him.

~x~x~x~

I awoke in the night. The fire was out and Ace appeared to be in the tent. I felt a sudden chill up my spine and decided to get down out of the tree. I sighed as soon as my feet touched the ground. I rubbed my arms unconsciously to get rid of the goose bumps.

"A-Ace-kun?" I asked as I unzipped the tent. I could see him lying with his arms and legs out. He looked… comfortable? I laughed to myself before stepping into the tent and closing the cold outside. I sat on the ground watching him as my tail swished back and forth. The tent was indeed warmer than outside. I let out a sigh as I curled up in the corner and fell asleep again by myself.

~x~x~x~

I woke again feeling warm all over. I huffed out a sigh. I inhaled a scent that reminded me of Ace. I smiled happily. "Ace-kun~" I practically moaned under my breath.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice reply. I quickly opened my eyes to find myself in his arms and I pushed myself away. He frowned as I scooted farther away from him.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Well this is my tent and-"

"I mean why did I wake up in your arms?!"

"Well I woke up and saw you curled up in that corner. You looked kinda cold so I pulled you closer to me. You're really cute when you sleep~" he smiled and winked.

"Dang it, Ace-kun. Why are you so mean to me?!" His face fell.

"Hey. I am not mean. I am generous to share my tent and sleeping bag with you. Grovel at my feet." I glared at the man before exiting the tent. "Hey, wait. Where are you going?" He called out.

"Clock tower where I might be more appreciated." I growled.

"Wait! Don't go! Come back!" he yelled, reaching his arm out of the tent at me. I covered my ears so I couldn't hear him and be forced to stay. The clock tower wasn't that far away, actually. I asked myself why I slept in a tree then tent when I could have just walked back to the guest bedroom. I entered the tower and began to climb the stairs.


	8. Not My Knight

**I present to my precious readers an early present, the next chapter. Although this one is shorter than the rest... Pfft. Tell me what you think. I think i made Ace too... OC... not Ace-y enough. I WILL FIX THAT! Unless you like the new Ace. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I walked myself right into the clockmaker's office and huffed as I sat in the chair next to his desk. He looked at me confused but I refused to look back at him. I crossed my arms over my chest in anger. My ear twitched in irritation.

"Neko-chan?" He asked. He seemed he might actually be worried about me.

"Don't call me that name." I growled. "That foul excuse of a man gave that name to me. I wouldn't care less if he just got lost looking for me."

"What did he do this time…?" Julius sighed.

"He called me his slave." My eyes narrowed at him. My ear continued to twitch. "He said he was a gracious man for letting me sleep in his tent. Told me to grovel at his feet." I spat.

"That… doesn't sound like Ace at all." His eyebrows furrowed.

"So you don't believe me?" I asked, getting more irritated by the minute. He looked at me speechless as I stood and stomped my way out the door. I left the clock tower. As I stomped out the door I was sighted by the man I was hoping to avoid. He ran to me and I turned to run from him. My speed had increased since the last time I had ran from the man so I was able to keep my ground. I had no idea where I was running, I just ran. My feet carried me through the trees, dodging and weaving through the thick branches. I could still hear the man behind me, jumping through the trees. I was not gaining nor losing any ground.

"Wait!" I heard him call out. My body began to slow down at his command yet I still tried to push forward. "Come back! Please!" He yelled. He had started catching up I felt his hand brush against my ankle and I swiftly used my tail to sharply turn. As before I only gained very little ground. The end of the forest was in sight and I wouldn't have the trees to help me, so my sir knight was sure to catch me. I jumped out into the clearing only to feel his cool glove wrap around my leg. I fell to the ground. I rolled out of the way to stay clear of his sword. But there was no sword. He landed on top of me, pinning me down. I slightly whimpered at the pressure he was putting on my wrists as he held them down with his own hands.

"Neko-chan…" He breathed. "Why do you run from me?"

"I-"

"Ace, you stupid idiot! Did you get lost again?!" Yelled a voice I did not recognize. "This is our territory! How many times do I have to-" he stopped talking when he noticed me under the knight. He had ears like a Peter did except his were brown. His purple scarf fluttered in the wind. The large purple eyes locked onto me as his long golden hair blew in the wind. "What the-?" Ace only looked at the man, his grip on me unfaltering. I struggled under his weight only to find it impossible.

"I do not wish to play with you today, Elliot. So please leave me and my subordinate to our business." He said. His voice was a tone I had never heard before and the look on his face sent shivers down my spine. The rabbit man's ear twitched in irritation.

"You think I 'play' games? You think I like it when you randomly wander onto this property?! I will not stand for it!" He quickly pulled his gun and pointed it at Ace. My body found enough strength to push Ace off my body and dodge the bullet the rabbit man shot. My claws appeared out of nowhere as I glared at the man.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, looking at me.

"She is Neko-chan, my subordinate." Ace said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder in a flash. "Now if you don't mind, I need to be going." He suddenly walked away from the man who was standing there, speechless.

He carried me through the forest until he put me down and pinned me to a tree. He put my two hands in one of his and placed the other at my neck.

"Tell me, Neko-chan. Why do you run from me?" His voice smooth yet full of… anger? His grip tightened on my windpipe. "You should be thankful that I had your role changed."

"A-Ace-k-k-kun. I-I can't b-breath." I sucked in as much air as I could before his grip loosened on my neck. "Y-you're scaring me…" I whimpered. He looked at me in shock as his hand completely left my neck. My eye twitched in irritation.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me!" I hissed. "I am easily replaced." His eyes narrowed.

"You think I want to kill you?" He asked, darkly. "You think you are replaceable to me?"

"Everybody is replaceable." I breathed. "Even a silly little slave cat like me." I could see rage filling his eyes. Ace then suddenly released my hands and turned to leave me. I was alone once more. I was confused and unable to comprehend what had just happened. I blinked blankly as the sun disappeared and the moon showed its evil grin.

* * *

**ok. who am i kidding. I dont have many readers for this story. I just got bored. But i do appreciate those of you who do read this. I love you guys! *Slaps self* Stop acting creepy! Fine. You guys are amazing for putting up with my cr-crud. I know im not the best writer and i hope i can get alot better so i can entertain people!**

**QUICK QUESTION! Does anybody want me to draw Neko-chan? I can kinda draw. Then you can see my imagination at work. PM or Review to tell me if i should draw her or not!**


	9. Within the Knights Mind

**Here is a special treat! We are going into Ace's mind! buahahaha. such evilness. sorry if you dont like how i portray him.**

Ace's POV

Why am I having these feelings? What is wrong with me? I started pacing in the night, unable to control my emotions. Normally I could go through anything with a smile on my face but recently…. Gah! It is so frustrating. Why am I changing? I rubbed my mouth with my hand while I was deep in thought. My breathing was staggered and my hands were shaking, but this had never happened to me before. I had never lost my cool, ever. Not even in the presence of Alice. But why, when I look at her do I feel like this? What is this feeling?

"Gyahhh!" I yelled out, I punched a nearby tree in anger. Was this anger? I had never felt this before. Sure I have gotten mad before but never to this extent. My arms trembled. "Replaceable…" I growled. I used to think that everybody was replaceable but now if I think about her being replaced it makes my stomach churn. Was this… Love? I shook the thought away. My clocks ticking seemed to have grown louder and louder until it was all I could here. The incessant ticking annoyed me. I hated the sound. That is why I killed. To end the ticking of others. I fell in love with the heartbeat of the foreigner. How I loved that sound. But she left. I never felt anything for her except for her heartbeat. I had hoped that maybe, possibly she could change me like she had changed Julius but I was only the same. The same old Ace that would get lost. The same Ace that had the goofy smile. The ticking ticked on in my ears, it drove me mad. I reached for my sword that instantly turned into a gun. I pulled the trigger that shot a wave of bullets at nothing. Or at least nothing as I had thought. I was being watched and had accidentally shot one of the men that was silently stalking me. I growled in rage as I pulled my gun again and shot the rest of the lot, collecting all the clocks when they all had fallen at my feet. The men put up no resistance and were surprised I had found them. I grumbled in irritation. This oddly didn't bother me as much as the fact of my subordinate saying she was easily replaceable. I turned indignantly to march myself to the clock tower. I had hoped I would be lost long enough to be able to cool off.

~x~x~x~

Minutes later I had found myself marching up the cold stone stairs within the tower. My rage was still building within me. I opened the door to Julius's office and strode up to his desk. I dropped the clocks I had collected onto his desk and turned to leave.

"Ace?" Julius croaked. I just grumbled in response. "Ace? Is something wrong?" he asked. I paused at the door after I heard him stand.

"Nothing should be wrong…" I muttered. I put my arm up on the door frame and leaned my head against it. "But…." My other hand clenched into a fist. Julius could tell there was something wrong with me.

"A-Ace? Where is Neko-chan?" He asked, tentatively.

"Don't worry, Julius. I didn't kill her. I left her out in the woods." I grumbled.

"So you left her in the forest… at night?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't, I don't know, think that maybe it's dangerous out there for her? She isn't you Ace. She doesn't even have a gun."

"Why do you care? She is easily replaceable." I muttered. I squeezed my fist into a tighter ball. Why do I even care? "Look. I'm tired. I will take up the guest bedroom. See you in the morning." I turned to leave. Julius just stood there with his mouth open as if he was going to talk but noise never came out. I followed the stairs until I found a vacant room with a bed. I settled myself in the bed and found it uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

~x~x~x~

"This is interesting…" The incubus's voice echoed through the darkness. I looked around to find him floating by my head. "It appears you love the girl."

"What?" I croaked.

"Ah. You don't know love because the foreigner never tickled your fancy. But this girl, heh, you love her. To get angry at such a simple comment." He breathed out a ring of smoke after using his pipe. "To get upset about her leaving you. You want to always be with her now, don't you?" He chuckled. "You're uncomfortable in your sleep because she isn't in your arms."

"Help me…." I muttered. "Help me make her fall in love with me."

"Oh-ho! You cannot MAKE her fall in love with you. You can make her do anything else except that. You have to help her fall for you." Nightmare smiled.

"How? Please. Tell me how." I begged.

"Well obviously choking her won't help." He frowned. "Forcing her to do things is also a no go. Give her space."

"But-" I began until Nightmare cut me off.

"You asked for help. I am giving you an answer. If that is not enough then I'm afraid I cannot help you. I too failed at wooing the woman I loved…." His frown deepened. I remembered that everybody loved Alice. I closed my eyes.

"Everybody loved her… everybody except me…" I muttered.

"And you were damn lucky to not. It hurt when she left… it hurt everybody…."

"How is-"

"Your squire is fine. Agitated that she had to sleep in a tree again, but fine. Agitated that you just up and left her like that, but fine. Upset and confused, but fine." I frowned. "You know how Alice would always get upset with you when you killed someone and you never understood why? It's because of how you are feeling now. Sure the person can easily be replaced but they would never be the same…" His voice trailed off as I began to wake up.


	10. No Need for Enemies

**To celebrate the drawing of Neko-chan (She shoud now be the image of the story, no longer Julius with bunny ears) I have decided to update to Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

I felt alone. He just walked away from me and left me out in the cold alone. I guessed I had deserved it. It was my fault, or so I told myself. He was angry with me, for what? I did not know. Maybe he was angry that I had left him before. Maybe this is pay back. My hand rubbed my sore neck. He had clenched it tightly. I coughed slightly after remembering the feeling of being choked. I unconsciously yawned and figured I was tired. I decided I would just sleep in the trees. Again. I couldn't wait to be able to be in a bed again but tonight was not the night that I would be in a bed. I got myself as comfortable as I could being that I was laying in the tree and closed my eyes until I fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

"Nightmare-sama." I greeted as I entered the dream world.

"Ah. If it isn't the little kitty~'' he chimed. "How was your day today?" he asked. I grimaced at the memory of waking up in Ace's arms and running away. Getting called a slave. Getting chased by Ace and almost getting killed. Then the sleeping in a tree thing, again. I closed my eyes and looked away from him without speaking a word. He frowned.

"Ace did that?" He asked. I nodded. A tear was forming in my eye. I shook the feeling away and sighed. I tried to get rid of my thoughts to possibly block out the incubus from my mind. "Even Gray hasn't mastered that." He chuckled. I crouched down on the ground and hung my head. My fingers wound into my hair in frustration.

"I-I don't understand him…. I thought I did but now…" my voice trailed off. I couldn't speak anymore. Nightmare only floated there silently. Tears formed in my eyes as my nails dug into my scalp.

"Why don't I just put you in a dreamless sleep…?" he offered. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled sweetly and with a wave of his arm everything had begun to get dark. "Ace is starting to fall asleep…." I heard him whisper before everything went dark.

~x~x~x~

I woke up feeling strangely warm. I wasn't in the tree anymore but I was… comfortable.

"Ace-kun?" I asked as my eyes fluttered open to reveal two large yellow eyes looking into mine. "Boris?" He grinned at me.

"Hey. Long time, no see." He chuckled. I nodded my head slowly as I sat up. I was sleeping on a bed… A bed? "I found you sleeping in a tree, and I know how uncomfortable that is, so I brought you here to sleep in my bed." I grimaced. "What? Don't trust me to let you sleep in my bed?"

"That's not the problem. You removed me from my sleeping spot without permission. If you did try something I could have woken up instantly and pushed you away." He laughed.

"Pushed me away? Are you sure you're strong enough to do that? I am a man after all." My cheeks puffed up in anger.

"If I am capable of pushing the knight off of me then I can push a kitty such as yourself away."

"Ace? Why would you have to push Ace away?" He asked, confused.

"He is my boss." I shrugged. Boris's mouth flew open in shock.

"What? He is a very dangerous man!" he argued.

"I know."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you if you have seen him."

"He tried to kill me." I muttered, remembering the hand around my neck. I looked away from Boris.

"That is unforgiveable!" He growled.

"Why would it matter?! I am easily replaceable!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, pausing.

"Alice once told me that yes," He started, calmly. "Everybody is replaceable with their job but… In the hearts of others they are not replaceable. When their clock is repaired they would not be the same person. So if you died there wouldn't be any more Neko-chan for me to play with." He said smiling. He turned to hug me. I was… shocked. This cat worried about life? Yet he put his on the line all the time? What gives? The foreigner…. Alice…. She changed him…

"Do you… miss Alice?" I asked, cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, of course. I think everybody does… Even the old man…" Boris mumbled. Then his ears perked up. "Oh! The old man wanted to meet you! You ran off before he could get to know you and he was feeling kinda upset about it."

"I didn't mean to make him upset. I just wasn't comfortable staying here for the night… So I ran out to sleep in a tree…" I mumbled. Boris chuckled as he took my hand and began to drag me out of his room. "H-hey!"

~x~x~x~

"I am Gowland, the owner of the amusement park." The man from before explained. I nodded, cautiously shaking his hand.

"I am Neko-chan. The Squire of Hearts." Gowland's smile disappeared.

"What?" he croaked.

"I'm the Knight of Heart's squire. I travel with him and do as he wishes." I mumbled. "Its so tiring to sleep outside all the time but…." I trailed off.

"So you're an enemy of the amusement park…" He muttered.

"Hmm. I would rather think of myself as neutral. I do as my knight tells me to do, not the queen. That and I really like you guys here. I should really come here more often." I smiled. Gowland became happy again and hugged me.

"Well that is great to hear!"

"BORIS~!" I heard unfamiliar voices yell. I turned to see two young boys, twins, running up to the cat. I jumped behind Gowland to hide myself from view. Gowland laughed at my attempts to be ninja. The people that I assumed to be twins looked alike except for their choice in colors. One dressed in blue and the other dressed in red. Exact same outfit, just different colors, but what confused me was that their eyes went with their outfits. Blue and red eyes. They reeked of blood which is why I was hiding. My fingers gripped Gowland's jacket while I hid.

"Hey Dee, Hey Dum. I want you to meet someone." Boris said, turning to where I used to stand and furrowing his eyebrows. "Where did she…?" Gowland raised his arm to show Boris where I was hiding.

"NYAAAAA!" I yelled when Boris took my hand and pulled me away from Gowland. I thought I saw him frown slightly but I couldn't tell. Was too busy being yanked away by the Cheshire Cat.

"This is Neko-chan~" Boris said talking to the boys. Their eyes grew wide.

"Can we play with her?" They asked, simultaneously. My eye twitched at the cute begging faces they were making.

"Eh… I don't think that is a good idea…." Boris mumbled.

"I'm not a child. I don't play." I growled. These twins were covered in the smell of blood and it was making me nauseous. The cute looks made it even worse. I would rather ride the roller coaster than stand here with these two.

"What?" Said the blue one.

"You don't play?" Asked the red one. They both frowned.

"I'm afraid you two are making me nauseous with your… scent…. Even Ace-kun's smell isn't as powerful as yours." I groaned.

"What do you mean?" They asked at the same time. Boris looked at me, confused.

"You reek of blood. It's absolutely repulsive." I complain. They frown and look down at the ground. More cuteness… must… resist…. "I should probably get back to my job." I say attempting to pull away from Boris.

"What? Why?" Boris asked.

"Ace is probably lost in the woods. I should probably find him to help him out…." I trailed off, scooting even farther away from Boris so I could make a run for it.

"Does kitty lady not like us?" The blue one asked. He finally broke down my defenses and I ran and gave him a hug.

"No, no! I do like you! I like you both very much." I said, squeezing the kid. He smiled.

"Then play with us!" he yelled. He then somehow grew into an adult and threw me over his shoulder and began to run. His hair grew out and was pulled back with a hair tie. He wore a black suit and blue tie. His brother was right behind him, still a cute child. Boris started running after us when he finally figured out what was going on.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" He called out. The red twin turned and stuck out his tongue at the cat before I was pulled out of the park.


	11. The Chapter That Isn't Right

**This chapter is really short and I guess it isnt really a chapter considering it is just Julius's point of view... But you must know i love Julius to death so He has to be important in my stories XD Sorry if you hate this chapter because there is no Neko-chan in it. **

Julius' POV

I worked on my clocks like I always did, quietly. The only noise I wanted to hear was the ticking of my wall of clocks around me yet there was an annoying tapping noise within my room. 5 taps, then a slight pause before 5 more taps. The process continued. The noise irritated me to the point of almost drawing my gun to shoot the annoyance.

"Ace," I growled. "What are you doing?" His head snapped up and looked around the room until his eyes fell upon me.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I sighed, removing my reading glasses from my nose and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why are you pacing?" I asked. At least he had stopped for the time being.

"Pac…ing?" He asked, looking bewildered. He blinked and spoke again. "I'm pacing?"

"Yes. You would take 5 steps that way and turn back. It was getting rather annoying…." I mumbled. "Why are you still here anyway? You're always out of here after a job is completed."

"I… I never stay?" He asked. What was wrong with him?

"Yes. You always run off to get lost in the woods. Yet you're still here. What gives?"

"I… I am waiting for Neko-chan." He reluctantly said. "If I get lost then she would never find me. So I decided to stay here to wait for her." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Since when did you care?"

"She is my Squire. She is my responsibility." He said. I wasn't buying it.

"You have never cared who dies." I replied. "What is so special about her?"

"She is my Squire. She is supposed to help me."

"You are making no since." I muttered. He frowned. Frowned? I had never seen him frown. Actually he hasn't smiled at all since he has been here. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Wrong…? Are you… worried about me Julius?" I looked at him in confusion. Worried… I… Yes I was worried. Although I would never admit it to him.

"Why would I worry about you? You are fully capable of taking care of yourself." I said, picking back up the clock I had stopped working on.

"Julius!~" Yelled a voice from the stairway. It was Gowland. He was holding another bottle of wine. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Ace.

"What is he doing here?" Gowland asked.

"Waiting for Neko-chan." I replied. Gowland looked at the man in confusion.

"I doubt she would come here for quite some time then." He shrugged, sitting at the table.

"Why is that?" Ace said, dryly.

"As I left the park I saw the Bloody Twins dragging her off to the mansion."

"Mansion…?" Ace asked. "Bloody Twins…?" He paused and turned to the door. He abruptly strode to the door to leave.

"Ace! Where are you going?!" I yelled. He sent me a sideways glare before replying.

"She is a servant of Hearts. Those bloody brothers will kill her, and if not them then Mr. Dupre himself will do the job." He growled before walking out of the room, out of sight. I looked at Gowland who appeared just as confused as me.

**Hmm... Tell me if you like the different POV chapters. I have a few (just finished typing chapter 17) but... if you like the different POVs then i can add more. and again, sorry for the short chapter.**


	12. Time for Tea

"I don't think this is a game kids should be playing…" I muttered as the boys pulled a knife closer to my neck.

"W-why not?" Dee, the blue one, asked.

"Because if that sharp object gets any closer to my flesh then I might have to rip off your arms and beat you with them."

"Impossible." Dum chuckled. "You are tied to the bed!"

"That can be easily fixed." I said. The boys looked at each other and laughed. The knife came even closer to me. I sighed and summoned my claws to break the ropes that bonded me to the bed. In one foul swoop I had taken the weapon from their hands. They looked at my claws in awe. "What? They are just my claws. Shouldn't every kitty have some?" I asked. I knew Boris didn't have any. I saw all the guns in his room. It's like he collected them.

"You're so cool Neko-chan!" they echoed. I yelled out an 'oomph' as they suddenly tackled me in a hug.

"What are you two doing slacking-?" a familiar voice trailed off. Although I didn't catch the name it was the golden haired bunny man. "YOU!" he yelled, pulling his gun. The twins stepped in front of me to shield me from his gun.

"Stupid pervy blondie pissy chickie stinky rabbit can't shoot Neko-chan! We found her first!" The twins yelled. Aww, they are protecting me-wait. What? Can't shoot me because they found me first?

"This cat attacked me!" The rabbit man said.

"Quite the contrary." I interrupted, peeking out from behind the twins. "You pointed a gun at me first. I just reacted so I wouldn't get hurt. And you didn't even get a scratch on ya."

"WHY YOU-!"

"What's the commotion?" Asked a cool voice from behind the large rabbit man. "Elliot! What have the boys done this time?" The man speaking pushed past the rabbit man and entered the room. He was wearing a white suit and a black top hat with roses on it. His raven hair complimented his deep green eyes.

"It seems these little turds brought home a 'stray'." Elliot, I guessed was his name, emphasized the last word. I cringed at it.

"I-I have a home." I replied, weakly.

"Ah. This little kitty has a face. What role do you have?" The black haired man asked. I looked at him warily.

"I don't wish to tell for fear of making an enemy such as yourself." I muttered. He smirked.

"An enemy? So which territory are you from? The amusement park like the other cat? He comes to play here all the time. I really don't mind."

"And if I came from Hearts Castle?" I asked, cautiously.

"Hmm… I guess I could still accept someone such as yourself. As long as you don't go around killing my men." He chuckled. "Or distracting my workers." He added.

"Anything else I need to be wary of so I don't get myself killed?"

"Don't call the stupid rabbit a rabbit." Dee whispered. I smiled, stifling a laugh. The man also smirked at Dee's remark.

"I am Blood Dupre, the head of the mafia, if you ever need anything you can just ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Dupre-"

"Please, call me Blood."

"Thank you, Blood, for letting me live. Everybody calls me Neko-chan. I should probably get going soon…" I trialed off. Suddenly the sun went away and night came. Blood smiled.

"Actually, change of plans. Let's have a tea party." I grimaced but decided not to anger the mafia boss by refusing his request.

~x~x~x~

The table was long and covered with food. Although most of it smelled as though it had carrots in them. I was seated next to Blood himself who was at the end and next to me was Dum… or was it Dee. The twins played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would sit next to me. Elliot sat semi far away as he started chowing down on the cakes and other things that were on the table.

"So. Tell me about yourself." Blood smirked, pulling his cup of tea toward his face. I just glanced at mine. I didn't like tea.

"Hmm… My old job used to be a maid for the queen." I mumbled. "Horrible job. Almost got killed by putting two lumps of sugar rather than one…." I sighed.

"So you can make tea?" Blood asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Yes, of course. I had to be able to make the best for the queen or else…" I made a motion signaling my head would be cut off. "But… I am glad that job is over. Although… I am not sure if I like my new job too much more…." I trailed off.

"What is your new role?" He asked. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the shaking bush. Then a knight popped out of the bush.

"Ace-kun?!" I yelled out, standing from the table. The hatter quietly watched as the knight stood to his feet and wiped himself off.

"I knew I would find you here." He muttered.

"YOU!" Elliot yelled, pulling out his gun. "What are you doing here ruining our tea party?!"

"Elliot. Stand down." Blood muttered. "I'm sorry for my subordinate, sir knight."

"And I am sorry about mine." He muttered, gesturing toward me. "Sometimes she can be a burden…" I frowned at this… Was I a burden to him…?

"Did you say subordinate?" Blood asked, curious.

"Yeah. She is my squire." Ace grunted.

"Oh. Well she hasn't caused too much trouble. Come. Why don't you sit with us until our tea party is over?" Blood smirked.

"We should really be getting back to work…." Ace mumbled, looking at me.

"I insist." Ace let out a sigh before opening his mouth again.

"Then I request I sit by my squire."

"Then you would have to fight off the twins." Blood chuckled.

"That could be arranged." Ace smirked.

"Ace! Why don't you sit here, across from me?" I asked. He paused for a moment before sighing and sitting on the other side of Blood.

"Interesting." Blood whispered to himself. I was probably the only one that could hear it. My ear twitched in irritation.

**Does her ear twitch in irritation too much?**

* * *

**Please ignore this. It is my rant of the day.**

**Me: Julius. Why dont you love me?**

**Julius: I do, its just that you torture me and it is no fun. Go away.**

**Me: I dont want to go away. I want to be near you. I love you. I want to always be near those i love.**

**Julius: ok then. I dont love you anymore. now go away.**

**Me: *Starts to cry* Julius. You're so mean. i hate you. *Runs away to profile to continue her rant since Julius doesnt love her.***


	13. My Knight to the Rescue?

I sat through the party uncomfortably. The twins, Ace, and Blood were all looking at me. Elliot was too busy eating his cake to look at me, although I don't think he really liked me, or Ace, to begin with.

"So you're the Squire to the Knight of Hearts?" Blood asked. I nodded slowly. We had already been through this. I sighed, bored out of my mind, thirsty, and hungry. I wouldn't eat because there was nothing but tea to drink. What did I do to deserve this punishment, karma? Ace only sat there looking at me. His eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow but with this guy you really couldn't tell what he was thinking. I fidgeted uncomfortably under everybody's gaze. Why is everybody watching me? Karma you b****. I reached out and took the small tea cup from the table and took a small sip. I slightly gagged at the flavor before returning the cup to its original place. I tried to keep a straight face so Blood wouldn't notice. The twins laughed which meant I did a horrible job at it.

"Is something wrong with the tea?" Blood asked.

"I… I don't really like tea…." I quietly admitted. He frowned.

"Who doesn't like tea?" He asked.

"We don't!" The twins echoed.

"I am not a huge fan." Ace shrugged. Blood pinched the bridge of his nose, I was guessing in irritation.

"M-maybe I should go…." I whispered while pushing my chair out and standing. Ace suddenly stood and almost knocked the chair behind him over in the process. Blood looked between the two of us.

"Why in such a hurry to leave?" He asked. "It is night. It's dangerous to leave at this time." He was right but… personally I would rather run into a bear than be put through more of this torture.

"I'm sure if I run into trouble I'm sure Ace-kun could protect me… if of course he wanted to."

"Why wouldn't I?" He argued. "You are my subordinate, thusly my responsibility." Blood chuckled.

"I never knew you to be so… Knightly. Very well. If you are dying to leave then go on and get out of here."

"Thank you." I smiled before running around the table to stand by Ace. "I will be looking forward to coming back and visiting."

"You intend to visit again?" He asked.

"Of course. You are my new friends. Even though our territories are enemies doesn't mean I wish to be your enemy." I giggled.

"Very well." Blood smirked. "Then I guess I will see you then." Ace abruptly took my hand and began to drag me into the bushes.

"Bye Blood, Dee, Dum, and Elliot!" I called out. "Ouch!" I yelled when Ace's grip on me grew tighter. "What was that for?" I asked.

"What was what for?"

"Your grip tightened on me." I glared at him. He was still yanking me through the dark forest. "Maybe we should set up camp…." I whispered. He then sighed.

"Do you want to camp? I thought you wanted to sleep in a bed after sleeping in the trees last night."

"How did you know I slept in a tree?" I asked. "Well… I fell asleep in a tree but woke up in Boris' bed." His eyes narrowed.

"What?" He croaked.

"Hm? Boris found me sleeping in the tree and took me to his room to sleep in his bed. No big deal." I shrugged.

"So you will sleep with another cat but you won't sleep with me?" He asked, darkly.

"What? What are you talking about? Boris wasn't sleeping. But… are you jealous, Ace-kun?" I asked. He refused to reply. We stopped at a small clearing where he decided to set up the tent and start a fire.

"Go get some sleep." He ordered.

"Ok…" I sighed, turning to a tree.

"No. In the tent. Use the sleeping bag." He demanded.

"Then where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I am not tired. I will stay out here and watch the fire." He grumbled. I entered the tent and frowned. I climbed into the sleeping bag. Something didn't feel right.

"A-Ace-kun…" I whispered.

"Hm?" I got as a response.

"I'm not sure I can sleep knowing you're staying awake." I mumbled. I heard nothing from outside. "You can have the sleeping bag and I can sleep in the corner like before…" My voice trailed off.

"No. You sleep in the sleeping bag and I will stay out here."

"D*** it Ace-kun. Get in here." I ordered. I didn't hear anything from outside the tent. "Like you said before the sleeping bag is big enough for the both of us. Now please, get in here and sleep." I begged, blushing. I heard him sigh and the tent opened. He quietly climbed into the tent and pulled himself into the sleeping bag with me. There was plenty of room in the sleeping bag that I didn't even have to touch him. The thing I found to be weird was that he didn't touch me. He was normally touchy-feely but now… He had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked blankly at the top of the tent. He said nothing and he refused to look at me.

"Is something bothering you Ace-kun?" I asked. He didn't even look at me. He just stayed there, quietly.

"Ace-kun?" I sighed and rolled over on top of him with my arms on each side of his head so I could force him to look at me. His eyes widened in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. Of course not." He muttered. I wasn't convinced.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing because I haven't really seen you smile all day!"

"I.. Haven't smiled?"

"Well you showed a small smile when Blood said you had to fight the twins but that went away when I asked you to sit down. Have I not been sparring with you enough? Is that what you want? Do you want a fight?" I asked.

"No. it's not that… it's just…." He started but trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Just what?"

"You haven't been spending time with me…" He muttered, looking away from my face.

"Ace-kun, are you jealous of my new friends?" I giggled. I saw a slight blush appear on his face. "Ace-kun…" I muttered under my breath. "You don't need to worry. No matter who I am with I will always return to you." His head snapped to look at me.

"R-really?" He smiled.

"Of course. You are my job after all." I laughed.

"Oh…" He muttered, frowning again. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, hey. Where did that smile go? I just saw one and it disappeared." He smiled at my comment and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so surprised with this that my arms gave out and I fell on top of him. My lips brushed against his and I quickly pulled away, blushing. "s-sorry." I muttered pulling myself out of his arms. He frowned again. I sighed and pulled myself to his body. My head rested on his shoulder and my hand rested on his chest. He looked at me in surprise. Then he wrapped his arm around me to close the space between us. His hand began to unconsciously pet me. I almost purred as I fell asleep.

**Did i make Blood too nice...? I feel like i might have now that i am posting this... whatever. cant be changed now.**


	14. The Mouse

"Hmmm… Ace-kun~" I moaned, slightly waking up at the scent of him. I heard a chuckle and my pillow began to- wait a minute. This isn't my pillow. It's too warm and firm and….

"A-Ace-kun?!" I yelled, my eyes popped open and I started pushing away from him. He reluctantly released me. I then suddenly remembered what happened the previous night and blush. "S-sorry. I was just surprised to wake up and have you still there." I apologized.

"No need to apologize." He said, smiling. It was rather disarming really. I wanted to- Stop. Yes. I wanted to stop myself before I did anything drastic.

"W-we should probably get a move on now…" I mumbled, unzipping the tent so I could stretch.

"I would rather you come back in here but…. We can do it your way." He sighed and smiled. I was slightly surprised about his reaction. Last time he tried to order me to come back… now….

"Ace-kun? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Yesterday you were all angry and now…. Now… I don't know. It just… Doesn't feel like it's you."

"What? Do you want me to order you to stay here with me?" He asked, climbing out of the tent.

"N-no I just… I'm surprised you didn't try to grope me last night."

"Do you want me to grope you? Because I can." He threw me a crooked grin as he took a step closer to me.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no. I'm good." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "So… what do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"Ah. I think we should head for the clock tower. I'm sure Julius would be worried."

"Worried? Nobody worries in this world, let alone him. I think he hates me…." I mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you." Ace assured me. "Nobody could hate you." He laughed.

"What about Elliot?" I asked. He paused and thought about it.

"I don't think he hates you. I think it's just that you are with me a lot of the time. He hates me." He chuckled.

"Now then… which way would the clock tower be…?" I asked myself aloud.

"This way!" He said, pointing in a direction and walking.

"Urr…. I don't think so…." I mumbled. I grabbed his collar so he couldn't get too far away. "Personally I think it's this way."

"But-" He frowned.

"But we can go your way! I'm sure either way can get us where we are going!" I yelled. He smiled happily as he took my hand and began to drag me through the forest. I face palmed remembering he would probably get us lost.

~x~x~x~

"We are lost~" he chimed. I sat down on a rock and put my face in my hands. I am totally foolish. I sighed in frustration. Suddenly my ears twitched. I heard a noise in the bushes. I smelled a scent that I couldn't recognize. I lifted my head to look from side to side, to find the source of these sounds and smells. Suddenly a boy popped out of the bushes, crying. I blankly stared at him for a brief second before I noticed something. My eyes dilated and my ears pushed back. I pounced at the boy unconsciously. He screamed and ran away. I gave chase to the boy. My mouth watered. My only focus at this point was that boy. The delicious dormouse screamed even louder with me on his tail.

"C-c-c-cat!"

"Neko-chan?!" Ace yelled from behind me. I couldn't care any less of what he did. I wanted the mouse boy. "Neko-chan?! What has gotten into you?!"

"LUNCH!" I hissed. I continued the chase for several minutes. The mouse boy will not lose me, but suddenly the mouse boy stopped.

"Mouse-kun." Ace said darkly. He was standing before him with his sword drawn and raised at the mouse's throat. "Why do you run from Neko-chan? You are a damn lucky man to be chased by her. She won't even give chase to me." He laughed. It kinda scared me.

"A-Ace-kun?" I asked, snapping myself out of my stupor. "Ace-kun. Put your sword away. Dormouse, shoo before I have the urge to chase you again." I growled. I hugged Ace and nuzzled his neck so the only scent I could smell was him. I wasn't sure what had come over me but I didn't like it. The mouse happily obliged and disappeared instantly. I clung to Ace for several minutes, not really wanting to let go.

"What was that about?" His voice grumbled in my ear. My ear twitched and I ignored what he said. I took another deep whiff of him.

"Neko-chan?" He asked.

"Hm~?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No~" I chimed, still clinging to him.

"Well don't you think we should get going?"

"Yeah~" he frowned.

"Then maybe you should let go." I frowned and pushed away, blushing.

"Sorry…" I muttered under my breath. "Hmmm… Where do you think we are now?" I asked.

"I… Don't know."

"Wait here." I said as I jumped to the nearest tree and proceeded to climb it. I reached the top and looked around. The amusement park was close by but that wasn't where we needed to go. I searched the horizon until I found what I was looking for and then jumped out of the tree, nearly falling on Ace.

"We need to go this way." I said, gently taking his hand and pulling him behind me. He didn't complain about being led around this time. He just kept his mouth shut until we reached the clock tower.

**Enter Pierce.**

**Pierce: NOOOOO! chu~**

**Me: I'm sorry Pierce but you get to live another day at least.**


	15. 3 Different Ways This Conversation Works

**Im sorry if you dont like how i did this chapter. I just wanted to try something new. Sorry if you think its boring from all the repeditive stuff. Anyway. Enjoy.**

Neko-chan's POV

"Why did we even come here…?" I asked myself. "We didn't even have any clocks…." We had started climbing the tower's stairs and my legs were getting tired. I abruptly sat down on the stairs. "Go on without me. I will stay here." I waved Ace on. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"My legs hurt." I complained. He chuckled under his breath and scooped me up in his arms.

"Then I guess it's no use. We must press on." He smiled. I looked away from him, blushing. We had finally reached Julius' office doors and Ace practically kicked them down. "Hey Julius!" he yelled, cheerfully. It felt very awkward being held by Ace. Julius just stared at us. I started to struggle in his arms until he frowned and put me down.

"Eh, he he." I laughed nervously. "Good to see ya." Julius just grumbled in response. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked. He appeared to smile.

"That would be nice, if it wouldn't be any trouble. And a sandwich would be nice."

"Not a problem. I'm sure Ace-kun would like a sandwich too, right?" I asked turning to him. He had been staring out the window until I had said his name. He blinked at me. "Sandwich?" I clarified.

"Oh, um. Sure." He nodded. I flashed him a smile before turning to leave the room.

Julius' POV

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door to my office flew open. I could see Ace, the stupid idiot might have to buy me a new door. I felt kind of relieved when I saw that Neko-chan was in his arms. I hadn't seen her for some time and the last time she had stomped away angry.

"Hey Julius!" I heard him say. I looked at the two as Ace awkwardly held the poor cat woman. She began to struggle in his arms and I could tell that he reluctantly put her down. The smile that was plastered on his face quickly disappeared and his attention turned elsewhere. He zoned out.

"Eh, he he." She chuckled nervously. "Good to see ya." I just grumbled "Would you like some coffee?" My eyes lit up at the sound. Coffee would be nice. I hadn't slept for some time now and her coffee was actually quite good.

"That would be nice, if it wouldn't be any trouble." My stomach quietly grumbled. "And a sandwich would be nice."

"Not a problem. I'm sure Ace-kun would like a sandwich too, right?" She snapped him out of his trance like state. He looked slightly confused. "Sandwich?" she asked.

"Oh, um. Sure." He nodded. She smiled slightly before leaving the room. I waited several seconds so she was out of earshot of us speaking before I opened my mouth.

"So what is between you two?" I asked.

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Is there anything going on between you two? You seemed happier when she was in your arms. She-"

"No. There is nothing going on." He sighed. "No matter how much I wish there was…" He muttered. "C-can I ask for some advice?" He asked, looking at me. I could almost see the sadness within his red eyes.

"What?" I croaked.

"You were always Alice's favorite. Maybe there is a trick to getting women. Help me out here." He practically begged.

"What?" I asked again, not believing my ears. He paused and sighed before opening his mouth again.

"Nightmare says that I love her…. It… it feels weird right here…" He gripped his chest. "When I see her smile. And then it hurts when I see her with someone else. She has started making friends with everybody and I just…." He gripped his chest harder. "I have never felt this way before. Even with Alice… I just… I don't know what to do. Nightmare said I should try to give her some space and don't make her do anything she doesn't want to. I try my hardest to do that but…." He paused. "She made me sleep in the same sleeping bag with her. It was so hard to keep my hands off of her… I just want to hold her close and never let her go…." My eyebrows furrowed.

"I felt the same way when Alice smiled…. Don't make her cry. That will be the most horrible feeling…." I mumbled. "Uh. I think Nightmare is right though. You don't want to push too fast or you might scare her away. But…" I sighed. "You don't want to wait too long or she will escape from you…." I remembered Alice. I didn't make my move fast enough and she left. I wanted to make her happy but at the cost of my own happiness. Could she have been happy if she was still with me? If I could have told her I actually loved her. Ace then turned on the spot and left the room. I blinked wondering what that was all about.

Ace's POV

I felt her hand within mine. She was pulling me up the stairs of the tower. I felt her soft hands, callus free. My work heavy hands were rough, the complete opposite of hers. Her hands seemed tiny next to mine. She abruptly sat down. I looked at her confused. "Go on without me. I will stay here." She said. My eyebrows came together.

"Why?" I asked.

"My legs hurt." She complained. I smiled softly at her. She can be so cute. I picked her up within my arms. She was so tiny, so light in my arms. I think even my sword was heavier than her.

"Then I guess it's no use. We must press on." I chuckled. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I loved to have her body close to mine. I kicked Julius' door open to reveal the clockmaker sitting behind his desk like usual. "Hey Julius!" I yelled, happily. Everything went silent. Neko-chan started struggling within my arms and I frowned as I put her down. I looked out the window thinking about her. How graceful she was in combat. How friendly she was. How her skin was so soft. How she smelled wonderful, like getting lost in the rose garden when they are in full bloom.

"-right?" She asked turning to me. I looked at her confused. I didn't catch anything of what she said. "Sandwich?" she clarified.

"Oh, um. Sure." I nodded. I wasn't really hungry but I needed her out of the room long enough for me to talk to Julius. It was silent for a few more seconds before Julius asked something. I didn't quite catch it. "Hm?" I looked at him.

"Is there anything going on between you two? You seemed happier when she was in your arms. She-"

"No. There is nothing going on." I sighed. "No matter how much I wish there was… C-can I ask for some advice?" I asked, looking at my best friend. I wanted help. I would beg if I had to.

"What?"

"You were always Alice's favorite. Maybe there is a trick to getting women. Help me out here." I begged.

"What?" He asked, very confused.

"Nightmare says that I love her…. It… it feels weird right here…" I grabbed at my chest where it always felt funny- "When I see her smile. And then it hurts when I see her with someone else. She has started making friends with everybody and I just…." I clenched my fist harder. "I have never felt this way before. Even with Alice… I just… I don't know what to do. Nightmare said I should try to give her some space and don't make her do anything she doesn't want to. I try my hardest to do that but…. She made me sleep in the same sleeping bag with her. It was so hard to keep my hands off of her… I just want to hold her close and never let her go…."

"I felt the same way when Alice smiled…." He said. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Don't make her cry. That will be the most horrible feeling…. Uh. I think Nightmare is right though. You don't want to push too fast or you might scare her away. But…"He sighed woefully. "You don't want to wait too long or she will escape from you…." I could hear the sadness. He loved Alice just as I love Neko-chan.

I don't want to make the same mistake he did. I turned and abruptly left the room. I went to the kitchen to find her throwing together the sandwiches. I stood there behind her, looking at her back side. Her tail swished back and forth. I silently walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my head on her shoulder. She slightly jumped before smiling at me and patting me on the head. I nuzzled her neck, smelling her skin, feeling it on my face. When should I tell her I loved her? Would now be ok? Or would I scare her? My grip tightened on her body and she chuckled.

"Good old Ace-kun." I heard her say.

"Why do you always add kun to the end of my name?" I ask. She paused.

"Because you told me to. I have to." She said. I frowned.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to." I muttered into her hair. She hummed slightly.

"I think I like calling you Ace-kun. Sometimes it makes you smile." She laughed. I was unable to control myself. I spun her around and planted my lips upon hers. Even her lips were soft. My hand tangled in her hair as I tried to deepen the kiss but I felt her trying to push me away. I reluctantly pulled my face away to look at hers. Her eyes were full of shock and her cheeks had gone scarlet. My hands fell to my sides as she turned back around and finished making the sandwiches. She shoved one into my chest and took the other two and a mug of coffee out of the kitchen, leaving me alone once more.


	16. To the Castle

Unsure of what just happened I practically ran out of the kitchen. When I finally got back to Julius he looked… concerned. I was assuming because I was as white as a sheet of paper. Then the complete opposite happened when Ace walked in and my cheeks turned bright red. Julius raised an eyebrow at Ace. I was a complete mess. He fried my brain with that kiss and it surprised me. Did he have feelings for me? I shook away the thoughts as I shoved the sandwich in my mouth. I was starving. I felt extremely uncomfortable being the only one eating and being watched by both men. I started choking.

"I-I'm fine." I said as Ace rushed to my side. "J-just eat yours s-sandwich." He looked at me in concern before taking a large bite from his own food. I coughed a few more times before it died down. Julius was looking between me and Ace, frantically. I abruptly turned to leave the room. Ace was close behind me. "Why are you following me?!" I yell. I didn't mean to I just… awkward….

"I don't want you to leave without me." He said, taking another huge bite from the sandwich. I deadpanned.

"Why would I leave you? No. I'm going to the rest room. Ya know. The place where I can relieve myself. I'm not like you. I can't just piss on a tree." I turned and left. What an awkward conversation. But at least he didn't follow me.

~x~x~x~

I sighed as I splashed water onto my face. Why was I freaking out? Ace was back to normal. Shouldn't I be happy? He was his normal, womanizer, self. He would try to get with me and then be finished with me. Well, I had never heard him being a womanizer. I just assumed at how grabby he was… Rumor has it he was grabby with Alice. I sighed. I wanted there to be something more than just a short relationship of grabbing but I can't change Ace. I am not a foreigner. Foreigners change people…. My clock was just a clock. Nothing special. I wondered if it was even possible for two role holders to fall in love. I laughed at myself for even thinking such a silly thing. I was nothing special. Just a woman with cat ears and a tail. Just got lucky with my life. I wonder when my luck would run out.

I returned to Julius' office only to get stared at more. It was annoying really. My ear twitched in irritation.

"Why are you staring at me!?" I yelled. "Do I have something on my face? No. I just cleaned my face. Do you have a secret?" I asked, looking at the both of them. "You are keeping a secret from me." I sighed. "Fine. Just stop staring at me! If you two want to talk then you can talk! I can leave!" I turned to do just that.

"No. Don't leave." Ace said, catching my arm. I frowned.

"Why? You just keep staring at me. It's so uncomfortable." I paused. "Thinking of uncomfortable…. Can I take up the guest bedroom for now? I want to sleep in a bed. Although last night wasn't too bad…" I blushed looking at Ace. "I would rather sleep in a bed, or at least lay in one for a few minutes." Julius cleared his throat.

"Fine by me." He mumbled finding another clock to fix. I left the room and Ace followed again.

"What?" I asked not even turning around to look at him.

"Neko-chan. I… I don't know how to say this but… I-I lo-"

"Ace!" Yelled a familiar voice. I jumped and hid behind Ace.

"Peter…" He coolly greeted through his teeth. He turned around to the Prime Minister.

"The queen sent me out to find you. You have been gone for a long time." He paused. "I see you are harboring a fugitive." He said as he saw me.

"She is not a fugitive." Ace growled.

"Whatever. I'm sure the queen would like to see her too…" He trailed off.

"No. I want her to stay here."

"Ace-kun. I don't care what you say. I'm going with you. If you go, I go." I said proudly, still cowering behind him. Peter laughed.

"Your funeral!" He turned to leave. He took a few steps before looking back to make sure Ace was following. He was, and I was right behind him holding his hand.

~x~x~x~

The bushes rattled several times on our way to the castle. Peter would always turn his clock to a gun and shoot the bush, not really caring what had made the noise. The trip was otherwise silent.

"Kyaaa!" yelled the mouse boy as he ran across our path in front of Peter. My eyes narrowed and my grip on Ace tightened as I tried to ignore the boy. Suddenly someone else that I recognized ran out after the mouse.

"Boris!" I yelled. He snapped out of it and smiled, seeing me. Then he glanced at the look on Peter and Ace's face and grimaced.

"What's up?" He whispered from behind me. "It looks like a death march." He chuckled. I gulped.

"The queen requested the presence of Ace so she sent Peter out to find him." I whispered.

"Then why are you going?"

"I'm going with my knight. I won't just leave him to the big bad Peter."

"Peter isn't that bad." Ace chuckled. The rabbit's ear twitched after hearing his name.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"I should probably go…. Hope to see you soon, Neko-chan" Boris whispered before running out of view. After a few more moments of walking the sun suddenly disappeared. I frowned but Peter kept walking. It was dangerous to be walking around at night. Suddenly I got really cold and pulled myself closer to Ace, wrapping my arms around his one arm. I had hoped it could keep me warm, but it didn't do a very good job. He noticed me clinging to his warmth and chuckled. He pulled his arm out of mine and removed his jacket and handed it to me. I looked at him quizzically.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"Not as cold as you. Look, I wear black long sleeves and pants. You're wearing a tank top that doesn't even cover your bellybutton. Just take it, please." I reluctantly took the coat and put it on. The sleeves were much too big and the bottom dragged along the ground. I frowned worried that I would ruin his jacket that way. As soon as the jacket was on I pulled the sleeve up to reveal my hand and quickly grabbed for Ace's. He smiled when my fingers intertwined with his. The rest of the walk was in silence as we entered the maze in which I detested.


	17. Love Between Role Holders

"I have brought to you the stupid knight as you asked, my queen." Sir Peter said as he bowed out of the room. I had found myself hiding behind Ace's large form as we entered the throne room. I felt like running out, but I did not want to leave my knight.

"Ace." The queen said softly. "You…." She paused. "Is that the cat?" She asked, sitting up in the chair. She took a closer look to find my small body cowering behind him.

"She is my cat." He declared. He pushed me farther behind him so I couldn't be seen.

"We wish to have a private audience with her." The queen demanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." Ace deadpanned. "I must be with her if you request an audience."

"Why would it matter to you, knight?" She asked.

"She is my squire. She is my responsibility."

"Your responsibility?" She scoffed. "You don't even take responsibility of your own actions. Why would you care for another role holder like this?"

"She is my subordinate. She makes my job easier."

"Interesting." She mumbled. "We still request a private audience." She said. "Kitty. Come." She ordered. I took a peek around Ace and looked at the woman. One of her arms was stretched out to me. I cautiously stepped out from Ace's protection. I couldn't have him protecting me forever. I slowly walked toward the woman. Ace frowned as he watched me walk away from him. I took the woman's hand and she began to drag me away from the room, away from Ace.

~x~x~x~

"Do not worry, kitty. We will not hurt you." She cooed. My ear twitched in irritation. The woman was different than the one I knew. The woman I had to deal with every day before was a cold woman. This… I felt was ridiculous.

"What the hell?!" I yelled out without thinking. She looked at me confused. "Why are you being nice to me?" She blinked blankly at me before speaking.

"We are sorry for how rashly we acted while you worked for us. But…" She paused. "We wish to be nice so we can have a friend. You are the only other female role holder in this world. Such insolent males…."

"You almost had me killed." I deadpanned.

"Hmm… Yes. We can lose our head sometimes when we are angry. We are sorry for any trouble we have caused you."

"Hm…. If my queen-"

"Please, call us Vivaldi"

"If… Vivaldi… Is apologizing then she must really be seeking forgiveness."

"But of course. We females must stick together." She winked at me. "So…" She mumbled. "What is going on between you and Ace?" My back straitened at the mention of his name.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"We see there is something between you two." She giggled.

"There is nothing. I am just his subordinate."

"He is very protective of you. We are surprised he hasn't tracked you down yet. Although he might have gotten lost on his way here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, looking away from Vivaldi. I was blushing like crazy.

"It is not unheard of for two role holders to fall in love." She mentioned. "It is just extremely rare. For one, most role holders are male, so to have a female role holder, other than the queen such as us, is rare in itself. Then to have the role holders fall in love…." She trailed off.

"What makes you think he loves me?" I asked.

"Are you blind? Even we could see how he looked at you. How he smiled when you were near and how he pouted when you left him. And you, we say his name and you practically jump from your seat. The bright red hue of your cheeks as we speak of him tells us you love the man." She said. Then she leaned in to whisper. "But maybe it would be best if you toyed with his heart. Kept him in the dark for a while longer."

"Neko-chan!" I hear someone call out from beyond the closed doors. Vivaldi could also hear the commotion in the halls. She sighed, knowing our private conversations would soon be disrupted by the man. Suddenly the door pushed open and Ace ran into the room. He immediately found us sitting at a small table and jumped at the chance to sit with me. He looked at Vivaldi in contempt. His arms wrapped around me in a protective manner. I only sat there silently watching the sparks fly between the two glaring at each other.

"Ace…" I whispered. He turned to me with a large smile on his face. He nuzzled my neck.

"I am so glad you are alive~" He chimed.

"Of course she is alive. We love cats. We would never kill a kitten as cute as she." Vivaldi protested. I chuckled as the two bickered.

"You are welcome to stay at the castle when the knight goes out to get lost." Vivaldi offered after their fighting stopped. I shook my head.

"No. I should always stay with Ace-kun. I'm afraid if I leave him he would get lost and nobody would ever be able to find him." I smiled. Ace tightened his grip on me, squeezing me. Vivaldi laughed.

"Perhaps I should let you two have some alone time."

"YES!" Ace yelled.

"No. That won't be necessary." I said. Ace looked at me, confused and hurt. "We have plenty of time alone when we are out camping. It's actually nice to have someone other than Ace to talk to." Ace looked physically hurt. Vivaldi laughed.

"No, no. We do not wish to torture the knight more. But we insist you stay at the castle for the night." She said, looking out the window. It was indeed dark outside. I sighed.

"At least I will get to sleep in a bed tonight." I mumbled, attempting to get up. Ace stood up with me. He took my hand and attempted to leave the room. I stayed put as he yanked on my arm. "Hey, hey! Can't I say good bye to the queen?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We told you he was possessive." She whispered. "Go on. Leave us. We are also tired and wish to get some rest."

"Ok. Good night." I said before allowing Ace to drag me out of the room. He pulled me through the halls. "Urr… Ace-kun? Where exactly are we going? Neither of our rooms are this way." He froze in place.

"Oh…" he sighed sadly. "Could you please escort me to my room…?" I nodded and pulled his arm to make him follow. Soon we were standing outside his door.

"Here it is." I smiled at him. I then tried to pull away so I could go to my own room. He wouldn't let me go. "Wha-?"

"Please stay here with me…." He mumbled. "I want to be in the same room as you. You can have then bed and if you're not comfortable with me I can sleep on the floor."

"I-I couldn't possibly take your bed. I should get to my-"

"Please." He interrupted. "If you go to your room then I will follow and sleep on the floor in your room. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to be in the same room as you. Please." He begged. I sighed and took his hand to pull him into his room. He smiled slightly.

"This is your room so you sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the-"

"No." he growled. "You sleep on the bed…. Please…" I sighed as I reluctantly crawled into the bed, peeling off my shoes. He just looked at me for several moments. I frowned, should I make him sleep on the floor? Or should I let him sleep in the bed with me? It is his bed after all.

"Ace-kun…." I whispered. "Will you sleep with me…?" I asked. He looked confused. "Please?" I added. A small smile appeared on his lips as he stepped closer to me.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes…" I answered weakly. He grinned widely as he began to get undressed. "W-what are you doing?!" I asked. He was now pulling off his shirt.

"Getting ready for bed." He chuckled. He then went to one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He then proceeded to throw a large night shirt at me. "Please don't get my bed dirty with those clothes. They haven't been washed in days." I nodded and quickly jumped out of the bed. I darted right to the rest room before Ace started taking off his pants. I entered the room and sighed. I wondered if he was doing this on purpose, teasing me. I took off my clothes and silently slipped on the large shirt. It hung like a dress on me. I chuckled at myself for being so small compared to him. I entered the room to find him already lying in the bed wearing the pajama bottoms. I smiled slightly as I climbed into the bed. I saw every muscle on his torso. His six pack was so well defined. I sat on the bed looking at him, admiring his body. He smiled and pulled himself closer to me. I jumped at his sudden movement and was snapped out of my thoughts. He laughed at me; a large grin was plastered on his face. Sighing, I pulled my body up next to his and rested my head on his shoulder like before. I placed my hand on his chest. The firm muscle twitched under my touch. I giggled slightly as I looked up at him. He was still smiling ear to ear. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently before whispering goodnight.

"I-I lov-" Was the last thing I could hear before I drifted into sleep.

**I'm sorry Ace but the story must go on! There are 24 chapters! Just finished the last one yesterday. Hope everybody is looking forward to it!**


	18. Afterimages and the Crimson Liquid

I awoke finding myself still within the arms of Ace. His breathing was steady suggesting that he was still fast asleep. My eyes wondered around the room as I waited for the knight to get his full night's sleep. Suddenly I saw a ghostly shadow appear within the room. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was an afterimage. The queen hated them. They collected the clocks after a person died. They however could not collect the ones that were taken by another which is where Ace comes in. I guess they were here to signal that there has been a clock taken and needs to be returned to the clock maker. I sighed and looked back up at Ace's peaceful face. I didn't want to wake him but I also didn't want the afterimage to stay.

"Ok. I got the message!" I whispered. The ghost still lingered. "Go away!" I hissed through my teeth. Still the afterimage didn't leave. I squeezed my eyes shut and nuzzled Ace's chest. I could hear a slight chuckle in the back of his throat as a large smile appeared on his face. I hated having the afterimage so close to me. It sent goose bumps all over my skin.

"A-Ace-kun," I whispered, trying to gently shake him awake. I couldn't take having it in the room any longer. "Ace." He still wouldn't wake up. He mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. I was free from his grasp at least so I jumped out of the bed and entered the rest room to stay away from the ghostly image. I sighed as I curled up into a ball on the cold, tile floor.

"N-Neko-chan….?" I heard him mumble from the other room. He was now waking up and found that he was alone in the bed. Suddenly I heard a loud _Thump_. Did he just fall out of bed? I would have giggled if not for me being scared. "Neko-chan?!"

"A-Ace-kun." My voice was shaky. "M-make it go a-away!" I yelled. I heard him walk to the door.

"Neko-chan? You in there?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Now make it go away!"

"What? The afterimage?"

"Y-YES!"

"Are you afraid of them?" He chuckled.

"Just make it go away or I am leaving!" I growled.

"Sheesh. You don't have to be so pushy." Then everything was quiet for a moment. "Hey. You got some new clothes to wear. The maids thought your old ones were pretty torn up… You should probably change before we leave."

"Well no-duh. I'm wearing just your night shirt!" I grumbled. I opened the door slightly to find Ace standing there with some new clothes and the afterimage still lurking within the room. He suddenly pushed the door fully open and entered, closing the door behind him. Then he started taking his pants off. "A-Ace-kun?! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Changing. It would be very creepy to change in front of the afterimages." He chuckled. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. "Aww? Why are you doing that? Why don't you just look at me?" He said, he took my hands down away from my face and he smiled. My ear twitched. He wasn't naked at least, he was wearing boxers. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"A-Ace-kun…?" I mumbled under my breath. He threw me a crooked smile.

"How about I get you changed?" He offered, wagging his eyebrow. I could feel a deeper shade of red making an appearance on my cheeks. I was speechless. He then worked his hands to the buttons at the front of the shirt, slowly working the button out of the hole. His lips trailed up my neck to my jaw…

"KYAAA!" I yelled. He quickly jumped to find that an afterimage had actually appeared within the room.

"Damn it…" He grumbled as I took my clothes and began to run out of the room and proceeded out of his bedroom to find cover within my own. As I ran through the halls I got strange looks from the others, at first I had no idea why but by the time I got to my room I had figured it out. I was still wearing the nightshirt, barely. I growled in frustration as I looked at my new clothes. Red, just the color I hated.

It consisted of a plain red shirt and a brown leather corset top to go over it. My new pants were almost exactly like my old ones except a little bit longer. They tucked in nicely to my new knee-high leather tie up boots. I had to cut a small hole in this pair as well. I also had fingerless gloves to pull together my look. I must admit, I didn't think I looked that bad. My only issue was the red. I sighed after getting completely ready and decided I might have to look for Ace. Fortunately I didn't have to look too far. He was already dressed and stomping around the castle to look for me.

"There you are." I muttered when I found him.

"Neko-chan." He smiled while nearly tackling me to the ground.

"A-A-Ace-kun! Get off! I can't breathe!" I yell, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Mmmm. You look very sexy in your new clothes, Neko-chan~" he chimed.

"Off me, please?" I begged. He sighed and reluctantly got off of me. I smiled slightly and stood up.

"So… I guess we have something to do now, yes?" He nodded and began to walk in a direction. "Ermm… Ace-kun? The exit is this way." I chuckle nervously as he walked back to my side. Then we were off.

~x~x~x~

"See Ace-kun. We can gather clocks without so much blood shed." I chuckled, running from the men who were chasing us now. I had stolen another clock from them and was able to avoid killing the lot. Ace frowned.

"You know that isn't the only clock they have." He deadpanned. "Now they will be on guard with the others."

"Shit…." I mumbled, stopping. "Fine. Have your fun. I will take no part in this massacre." He smiled before drawing his sword and slicing down on his first victim. Blood splattered everywhere. I swallowed heavily as I felt the blood fall onto my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard another man scream in pain. The area was getting covered in blood, the scent was thick and I started feeling sick. Before I knew it everything went black.

**I'm adding her weaknesses in now because I can and it's funny. Poor Neko-chan though.**


	19. What Happened?

**Nobody commented on chapter 18. Does that mean nobody liked it? TT^TT **

Ace's POV

I happily swung my blade around as the unsuspecting men pulled their puny guns. I ended their pathetic lives with just one slash. The blood went everywhere, like usual. I watched as I mowed down every last one of them, collecting their clocks and the clocks they had taken and were going to destroy. I smiled as I returned the clocks to the bloody bag that was in my hand.

"Neko-chan~ I killed them all." I chimed happily, turning to the spot I had left her. She was lying on the ground, smothered in blood. My eyes widened. Had they gotten to her? "NEKO-CHAN!" I yell as I ran to her side. She hadn't turned into a clock yet so she wasn't dead. I check her over and find that there were no wounds. She was completely fine except for the fact that she was unconscious. I didn't understand what had happened but I knew I had to get her someplace and fast. I picked her up and tossed her limp body over my shoulder. I didn't like this at all. I think I was actually scared. Scared that I might lose her. I walked in a direction I had guessed was where the clock tower would have been. I walked for 3 time changes and still did not find the clock tower. I was getting anxious. Finally I hear something, civilization. I ran toward the sound and to find myself at the gates of the Amusement park. I knew I couldn't go there, but I could leave her there. She could get medical attention then.

"Boris." I croak out, hoping the feline was someplace nearby. He knew of my occupation and I knew he could take care of Neko-chan. "Boris!" I yell out. Suddenly the cat man appeared.

"Ace." He said. He looked at the limp girl on my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes widening. "What happened?!"

"Shh. Keep it down. I really don't know what happened. I was doing my job and I turned around and found her passed out behind me. Look. We have been lost for 3 time changes and she might need medical attention. Can you take her? I can't go into the park and I don't want to drag her around much more than I already have. Please, take her and take care of her." I beg. The pink haired man looked at me, confused. "Please."

"Ok. Hand her over." He mumbled, taking a step closer to me. I hand her over to the shorter man and frowned, knowing it might be some time before I see her again. When he has a hold on her I make a sharp turn and ran into the woods abruptly. My chest ached as I ran farther and farther away but I knew I couldn't stay around. Not having her with me made me upset but I knew I couldn't keep her with me in that state forever. She needed the medical attention. Attention I could not give to her, so I was also relieved I had left her in the care of the amusement park cat.

"I hope to see you soon…." I mumbled as I ran even farther from the screams of excitement within the park.

Julius' POV

He was pacing in my office, again. Neko-chan wasn't with him and he was pacing. Why does he do this to me? Does he find it fun?

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked. I had enough.

"Nothing…." He mumbled.

"Obviously it is something. Where is Neko-chan?"

"Amusement park where I left her… probably in the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" I asked. "What happened?"

"After I retrieved those clocks I turned around to find her out cold…."

"I'm guessing you want to head to the Amusement park." I assumed.

"I… shouldn't." he mumbled. "What if she is awake and looking for me now? I should… stay here." My eye twitched in irritation. If I were to hear that obnoxious noise for even longer I would truly shoot the knight. I abruptly stood. He looked at me confused.

"I had some business there than I needed to attend to. Come." I grumbled.

"What?" he croaked.

"We are going to the Amusement park." I said, leaving the room. I heard his feet begin to move as he ran after me to catch up.

~x~x~x~

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked. It was nice to not have him talking but sometimes I wondered if he had gotten lost. I would turn around to find him staring intently at his shoes as he trudged behind me.

"Hmm?"

"You're quiet" I muttered.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Damn it Ace. Are you completely lost without her?" I growled. There was a slight pause. I knew my answer. Without Neko-chan he is lost, even more than he used to be. "Look. There is the park. Let's go see if we can find her."

**Hm... this was a short chapter...**


	20. When Secrets Aren't Kept

I woke up to find myself in a bed. It wasn't extremely comfortable but it was a bed. My eyes fluttered open to reveal that it was some sort of infirmary.

"Ace-kun?" I called out. My calls were answered by the curtain opening to reveal Boris. "Boris?" I ask.

"Hey, good to see you're awake. You have been out for 5 time changes now. Although you were only here for 2 of them." He muttered.

"How did I get here? I remember…" I trailed off.

"Ace brought you here. He said he couldn't come into the park so he asked me to take you. I was getting pretty scared thinking you might not wake up" He paused. "Any idea why you were out?" He asked. I blushed, not wanting to tell. Suddenly Gowland pushed the curtain open more.

"Hey little kitty, glad to see you're awake." He said, cheerfully. "So. Why were you passed out for so long?" My blush probably darkened even more.

"Its… embarrassing…" I mutter. Boris smiled and flicked his tail.

"Do tell." He chuckled.

"No." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please~~~?" he asked, pinning his ears back. That might work with others but it definitely won't work on me.

"Hey. Let's make a deal. You tell me why and I will tell you something about Gowland." He smirked. Gowland's smile disappeared and turned into a scowl.

"You wouldn't dare." He grumbled.

"But we need to know why she was unconscious."

"I would rather tell Gowland than you." I muttered. "He is a better person. You would make fun of me." Gowland chuckled as Boris' face fell.

"But Gowland won't tell you the secret." He said.

"If you know then it probably isn't much of a secret." I mumbled. Gowland laughed.

"His name is Mary!" Boris yelled as he ran out of the curtain. Gowland abruptly stopped laughing and glared at the cat as he left the building. I blinked blankly.

"Your name is Mary? That is the secret?" I asked. Gowland suddenly began to get really angry.

"I will kill that man for spreading my name…" He growled.

"Hey, hey. Gowland. Calm down. I don't want anybody I know to die today." I muttered. He blinked before looking at me.

"You're not going to make fun of my name?" He asked.

"Why would I? I respect you and your wishes of me calling you Gowland." I shrugged. I really didn't find it too funny. If anything it was cool. To have a name like "Merry-Go-Round" is like the ultimate Amusement park owner's name. "Do you want to know why I passed out or not?" I grumbled. He nodded and quickly sat down on the bed next to me.

"Blood…. Not the hatter, mind you…. Seeing blood makes me… sick… There was so much blood." I shivered. "It splashed up on me… I just… Passed out." I mumbled and looked away from the man, blushing.

"Hm. Don't worry kitty. Your secret is safe with me." He chuckled.

"Thank you Gowland." I gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"Ok old man!" Boris yelled, walking back into the area. "What is the secret?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." He chuckled.

"I should probably go find Ace now." I said, sitting up.

"A-are you sure your fine enough to leave?" Boris asked, worried.

"Of course." I mumbled, pushing myself out of the bed. My head felt like it was spinning. I tried to shake the feeling away. I stood on my own feet and wobbled a little, grabbing on to Gowland for some support. I sighed and released him and walked past the curtain and out the door. I could hear their footsteps behind me.

"Neko-chan!" I heard a familiar voice yell as soon as I stepped out the door. I felt a sudden pain and found myself on the ground with Ace on top of me. I gripped my stomach, the sudden movement made me nauseous.

"Ace! Don't do that! You might make her sick." Gowland growled. He quickly got off of me but I continued to lie there, not wanting to make any sudden movements. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Is she alright?" Julius asked.

"Julius. What a pleasant surprise." Gowland said.

"I came here for some business with you." He grumbled.

"Well that will have to wait. I think I should tell you something about this little kitty here…" he trailed off.

"Gowland! You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!" I sat up too fast and my head was spinning. I laid back down with my hands clutching my head.

"Sorry kid but someone other than me has to know of your condition." Ace's face fell.

"Condition?" he deadpanned.

"No. Don't tell Ace-kun. Anybody but Ace-kun!" Gowland wrapped an arm around Julius and began to drag him away. Ace quickly followed them. Boris jumped at the chance of knowing the secret.

"Noooo!" I cried still lying on the ground, unable to get up and stop the madness without getting sick. "MARY! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled. He paused and turned to look at me.

"Why?!" he growled. My eyes narrowed, I could tell he was angry. I could see him pulling out his gun. I quickly jumped up to turn and run. I slipped and fell. I still tried to get away. My head was spinning and my body was shaking but I still needed to get away. Ace ran to me as I finally was able to push myself away from the ground. Ace grabbed me and wound his arms around me. I instantly felt safe. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body against his. I looked to find Boris and Julius waving their arms around at Gowland who was frowning. I whimpered in Ace's arms as he walked me over to the group.

"I'm sorry Gowland…" I mumbled under my breath.

"No. I'm sorry. I just thought someone needed to know…."

"Nobody needs to know because I have been like this all my life." I growled.

"And if you pass out again? What will the others do then?" he asked. I paused, he was right. I didn't want people worrying about me if I did pass out. But did Ace really have to know. I frowned.

"Boris can't know…" I whispered.

"What?! Why not?" he asked. I glared at him. His ears fell back as he quietly stalked away. Gowland waited several seconds before speaking.

"Blood makes her sick." He blurted out. My eye twitched in irritation.

"What?" Julius asked.

"Blood, the crimson liquid that comes from your veins makes me sick…" I muttered. I looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with everybody. Ace was still holding me in his arms. "The smell… the sight…. It makes my stomach churn. Makes me absolutely sick. It was… overpowering seeing Ace-kun take out those men that I… My body couldn't take it and I…" My cheeks reddened. I refused to look at any of them.

**Oh noes. She is like me and cant stand the sight of blood! Whats going to happen?! What will Ace say?! Well then i guess you will have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter to find out O.o**


	21. Welcome to Clover

**So... i wont have time to be on the computer tomorrow morning so i will post this today. Enjoy~**

"That… isn't good…." Julius said quietly. I still couldn't look at them. Ace's grasp on me tightened. Was he upset?

"So… it was my fault you passed out…?" He asked.

"N-no!" I yelled, looking at his face. He was frowning at me. "A-Ace-kun…?" I mumbled. He abruptly put me down and turned to leave. "ACE! Wait!" he paused.

"Obviously I made a mistake making you my squire…" He grumbled before leaving the park. Was he angry at me? I began to cry. I fell to my knees and wept.

"Neko-chan…?" Julius asked, stepping closer to me. All I could do was cry.

"Hey, Kitten…?" Gowland also stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, stepping away from him. "You double crosser. You broke your promise and told them. Now look what you have done." I hissed between my tears. He was frowning. I looked at Julius who looked surprised. I turned and ran. I left the park and kept running. I wasn't looking for Ace, I wasn't looking for anything. I accidentally tripped while my eyes were full of tears and decided to stay down. I hugged my knees close to my chest and sobbed.

~x~x~x~

I heard a voice but still didn't move from my place. Maybe I would be lucky enough to have the person kill me. I sighed as more tears fell from my face.

"-tschalk said I couldn't keep you guys." Said the voice. It was male and very sweet sounding. This person wouldn't kill me. "Because you kept making a mess, but your wounds are healed so maybe you can live happily here in the forest." I could hear him chuckling. Suddenly he walked into my small clearing and he saw me. I looked at him behind tear filled eyes. My ears were pinned back as I looked at the tall man. He was wearing a long black jacket. His hair was short and dark blue. His eyes were yellow and full of kindness. He looked at me and blinked blankly. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"H-hello…" I mumbled. My ears perked up as I stopped crying. He could only stare at me. I started feeling very uncomfortable and avoided eye contact. My ears pinned back again.

"Aww. Kitty, don't be sad." He said, darting over to hug me. I blinked in surprise. He pulled away to look at me in the face. "My name is Gray Ringmarc. Would you like to come home with me?" He asked. I paused and looked at him. I slowly nodded and he smiled a sweet smile. He picked me up and carried me.

"Nyaah!" I yelled. Then I found his arms slightly comfortable, safe. I sighed as I cuddled up to his chest, closing my eyes I fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

"Gray…" I heard a familiar voice grumble. "Gray, what are you taking home now?"

"N-nothing! I swear, Julius!" Gray yelled as I felt him speed up. My eyes were barely open now. I saw as he walked up the stairs and came to a door with a green clover painted on it. He smiled and opened the door. "Welcome to Clover…" He mumbled in my ear. I could feel him smiling. He quickly dashed into the room it reviled and slammed the door shut. He was about to leave the room when a different yet familiar voice spoke up.

"Gray. What did you bring home this time? If it's another animal-"

"Why does everybody think I'm bringing home an animal?!" He snapped. I felt his grip tighten on me, yet he still did not turn so I could see the speaker.

"Because you always bring an animal. I can hear your thoughts Gray. You're hoping you wouldn't get caught with this one." Hear his thoughts?

"N-Nightmare-sama?" I spoke up. Gray suddenly looked at me.

"You know Lord Nightmare Gottschalk?!" he asked.

"Neko-chan?!" I heard the incubus yell.

"Your name is Neko-chan?"

"Gray. What are you doing with Neko-chan?!" Gray then turned to look at the incubus.

"I found her crying in the woods! She was so cute~" he cooed.

"She doesn't belong here." Nightmare growled.

"But-"

"Nightmare. I thought I saw Gray come-" Julius began to say. He paused when he saw me. "Neko-chan?! GRAY! What have you done?!" Everything had become so chaotic. Everybody seemed angry so I struggled out of Gray's arms and made a run for it.

"Noooo!" Nightmare yelled as I disappeared from view.

"Damnit Gray!" Julius roared. I continued to run even after I couldn't hear them anymore. There were so many people here it was confusing. I found a pair of large double doors and pushed them open and ran out. I had no idea where I was but I felt I needed to get away. I continued to run until I found myself in a forest surrounded by trees with confusing signs and doors. I whimpered as tears began to swell in my eyes. I was lost and had no idea where I was.

"Come here…. Open me." Said a door.

"No. Open me!" Cried another. The doors had suddenly started talking to me. I had no idea what to do. It scared me so much.

"Open the door…" The doors mumbled around me.

"Hello kitten!" called a voice. My ear twitched as I looked up at the source. A man dressed as a jester stood before me. "This land belongs to the circus. What are you doing trespassing?" He asked.

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." I mumbled, standing so I could leave.

"Well I never said you had to leave. I just wanted to know why you were here. My name is Joker. Are you lost?" I simply nodded. "Hm. Why don't you come and visit my circus?" He asked. "Come on. It will be fun." He smiled. I sighed and allowed myself to be lead to the large colorful circus tent where I watched an amazing show that was created by my new friend.

**So, she made it to the circus. Ha ha! Poor her but still.**


	22. Find the Cat

Julius' POV

"Damnit Gray. Why did you do that?!" I grumbled. "She has a face so it's obvious she was a role holder. Why did you take her from Hearts?!"

"She was so cute and scared and crying and-"

"Gray. Just stop. You're making your case worse…" Nightmare mumbled.

"We need to find her. NOW." I said. "She doesn't belong here. We need to get her back to Hearts."

"Well how are we going to find her?" Gray asked. "Nightmare has a lot of work to-"

"I say we need to start looking for her now." Nightmare cut in. I sighed angrily. Nightmare would look for any excuse to cut work.

"Then where do you suspect we should start?" Gray asked him.

"Hm… She might still be here within the tower. We should start he-"

"Lord Nightmare. A cat just ran out of the tower. We have no idea how she got in and-"

"Dang it." He mumbled, looking at Gray. "Go find her! She needs to get back home."

"What is her role anyway?" He asked curiously.

"She is the squire to Ace…" I mumbled. Gray's mouth hung open.

"Squire? To that knight? Now I know why she was crying! He probably tried to kill her." He muttered.

"That is definitely not the reason." I growled back.

"He at one point almost did kill her but…" Nightmare trailed off.

"What?" Both me and Gray echoed.

"Long story." He mumbled. I absently rubbed my mouth with my hand.

"Well I can't stay here long either. I have work to do…" I mumbled. "So it is up to you two to get her back."

"But-"

"No buts. Find her." I grumbled before returning to my office within the clock tower. I was frustrated that Gray just had to always find some hurt or lonely animal and bring it home but this time he went too far.

Nightmare's POV

"Maybe I can wait until she falls asleep and ask her to come back…" I mumbled.

"She kinda fell asleep in my arms so it might be awhile before…." He trailed off. I rubbed my face with my hands. This was so frustrating. "Look. You can do your work now and then you can take a break when she falls asleep. I will go out to find her."

"Well what are you waiting for?!" I yelled "Get going!"

~x~x~x~

After a few hours of no work at all I started to get worried. I shook my head. It wasn't too bad. Clover wasn't that dangerous. I smiled as I put my legs up on my desk and stretched out. I was glad Gray was gone for the day and I had no worries. I could slack all I wanted and relax. I suddenly felt the feeling of someone calling my name. I closed my eyes and found myself before Julius.

"What?" I asked. I was actually enjoying myself until he appeared and ruined my fun.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No." I replied calmly.

"Well what is taking so long?!"

"Why are you getting so upset about this?" I asked.

"Ace is here at the clock tower. He regrets what he did and is looking for her. I had do lie to him about me not seeing her. This is getting really annoying…" he grumbled.

"Tell him to speak with me when you wake up…" I mumbled, waving my arm to make him disappear. Moments later I found myself before the knight himself. I smiled.

"Well, well, well. You messed up big time, didn't you?" I laughed.

"Where is she. Tell me where she is."

"Even I don't know that." I chuckled. Suddenly Gray entered the dream.

"Lord Nightmare! I found Neko-chan! She is in the circus as an act-" He cut himself off when he saw Ace. I glared at the man.

"What?!" Ace roared.

"N-now Ace." Gray said, pulling his arms up in defense. "Now is not the time to get angry."

"How did she end up in Clover?!" he growled. I pointed to my subordinate. "You…."

"Well if you found her then bring her back!" I yelled at Gray.

"Well… here is the thing…." He muttered. "She refuses to come back with me. And the Jokers will not allow me to force her to leave…" I turned to look at Ace who knew exactly what I was thinking. He nodded once and disappeared.

**Short chapter. 2 more chapters to go after this. hope your enjoying this.**


	23. Fun at the Circus

"You're getting quite good at that." Joker said. I laughed as I jumped from one swing to the next. They had given me new clothes. Colorful without any red on them. My tail swished side to side.

"I am a cat after all." I giggled and smiled at him.

"Hmm. Yes. We have never had a cat acrobat before." He mumbled. The other acrobats were watching in awe as I jumped with such grace and agility.

"Hey b****" said the other Joker. There were two Jokers. One was nice, and I referred to him as White and the other was not very nice. I called him Black. "Where is my coffee?"

"I told you I only get coffee for nice guys." Like Julius….

"But I want my f***ing coffee." He grumbled.

"Fine." I said as I let go and jumped into the net below. I quickly found my way out and jumped down to land on my feet. "Want anything White?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." He smiled. I nodded and ran off toward the kitchens. Although I had only been with them for a few hours they were very gracious to give me a nice new home and a job which I actually really liked. It was fun, but I couldn't forget my time while I was with Ace. My clock started to throb as I shook away the memory of him. He didn't want me to be his squire anymore so I moved on. I became part of the circus.

I returned with Black's coffee and handed it to him. He greedily took it and began to drink the hot liquid. "Gah. Hot!" he yelled.

"Well no duh. It's coffee." White deadpanned. I giggled at the two. "So Miss Kitty, I think you are good enough to be in our next show. What do you think Black?"

"I think she should f***ing stick to making coffee…" he mumbled, taking another sip of the liquid.

"And the next thing he will say is that maybe you should stay at the prison with him." White whispered in my ear.

"I f***ing heard that!" he yelled.

"R-really?" I asked. "Well…. I have never performed in front of a crowd. What if I get stage fright and…." I trailed off.

"You just need to forget about the people out here in the stands~" White chimed. I sighed.

"Why do you want me to perform so badly this early?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm… I have a feeling that the next show will be very special." He smiled, wickedly. I gulped.

"I-I don't think I am r-ready to perform before a crowd." I stuttered.

"Shut up b****. You're amazing. So just do the f***ing show and make everybody proud."

"Was that him trying to be nice?" I whispered at White.

"I'm not exactly sure." He chuckled. "You should get some sleep for the big show next time period." He patted me on the head and left. I looked at him angrily and turned to Black.

"Where exactly do I sleep?" I asked.

"Hell if I know. Go find a tree to sleep in." He grumbled and walked away. I sighed. So I had to sleep in the trees, again. Maybe this job isn't all I thought it was. I sighed and left the tent to find the closest tree.

~x~x~x~

I awoke to find the inhabitance of the circus in a frenzy. They were all getting ready for the upcoming show. I smiled to myself as I rose from my sleeping position. My joints cracked in protest to my sudden movement.

"Hey, Miss Kitty. What are you doing in that tree?" Someone asked.

"I was sleeping here, White." I yawned. He looked confused.

"You slept… In a tree?" I nodded. "Why would you ever do that?"

"Black told me to." I sighed.

"So how are you going to be ready for the show?! Sleeping in a tree is uncomfortable." He grumbled.

"I'm fine. Really. I have done it many times before and still went and got lost with…." I trailed off remembering always getting lost with Ace. I smiled slightly before shaking the thought away. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Make me some f***ing coffee, b****." Black growled while pushing past a few faceless.

"You told her to sleep in a tree?" White asked.

"What? Did the b**** actually do it?! I was f***ing joking." I rolled my eyes. I then jumped out of the tree doing a backflip and landed gracefully on my feet.

"One coffee coming up. Want anything White?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. I went and got Black his coffee. When I returned they were talking intently about something.

"Some role holders are to be-" I heard before I interrupted them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask casually. I handed the coffee in my hand to Black and he greedily swiped it from my hands. "Careful. Hot." He rolled his eye.

"None of your f***ing business." He grumbled. I turned to White.

"Just business. Nothing for you to be concerned about." I sighed.

"Fine. Well now that I have finished making Black some coffee, what now?"

"Go practice before the show."

**I think I started rushing to try to finish this story. Oh well. Enjoy what I have. 1 more chapter to go.**


	24. The Words I Love You

**Yay. Its finally over. Now its time to get some ideas for another fanfiction I am planning to write. **

Ace's POV

The circus. Why the heck would she run to the circus? I guess when kids ran away they would always run away to the circus but why Neko-chan? I sighed. The tickets were paid for and I waited anxiously until they started letting people into the tent. Nightmare gently put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. This did not help with all the frustrating thoughts within my mind. Then the lizard came up. I pulled my sword and aimed it right at him.

"You." I growled. "This is all your fault."

"Look, knight." He hissed. "If you didn't make her cry and run away I would have never met her."

"You don't understand!" I yelled, swinging my sword at him. He quickly drew his knives.

"You two. I don't think now is the time to…" Nightmare trailed off. I needed this fight and he knew it. I needed to get rid of my frustrations and anxiety. I took another swing at the man which he was able to swiftly dodge.

~x~x~x~

I had gotten clumsy and he was able to draw some blood. Although it wasn't much it was a tiny scratch on my cheek. I had gotten careless in my anger. I sighed as I wiped away the blood on my sleeve and sheathed my sword. The lizard sheathed his small knives as well.

"You got lucky this time, Mr. Lizard." I mumbled. He chuckled lightly behind me.

"I have skill, not luck." I sighed. I was just down on my luck. I was distracted.

"Ace. Just leave it." Nightmare mumbled. "I don't want you two to kill each other or else Neko-chan will go back to Hearts."

"Can we please go in now?" I grumbled. The sooner the show started the sooner I could see Neko-chan and the sooner I can get her home with me where she belongs. Nightmare smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

~x~x~x~

"WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL WONDER WORLD CIRCUS!" Joker yelled from the middle of the tent. The show was beginning. The spotlights were lying upon the jester man, the owner of the circus. He grinned widely and looked in my direction. "It pleases me to know that several role holders have decided to come and visit my wonderful circus." He chuckled pointing at me. The spotlights turned to me, Nightmare, and the lizard. The crowd began to murmur at the news. I glowered at the man in the middle. "Now, how about we get this show on the road?!" The crowd cheered as the acts flooded the rings. I glared at them, watching for my Neko-chan. I couldn't find her face in the lot. Nightmare put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I desperately watched for her.

I searched frantically for her eyes. She would be the only one with them. I watched for her beautiful purple ones. They were nowhere to be seen. After a few acts I began to get frustrated and I gripped my pants in anger.

"Now we have just welcomed a new person into our circus family," Joker started. "So we would like for you to give her a warm welcome. Please welcome Miss Kitty!" My eyes snapped up as I looked at the small cat girl that the lights were now set upon. This was my kitten. My Neko-chan. I could see her purple eyes glow in the bright lights. Her face turned red as she waved at the crowd. I began to stand but felt Nightmare's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he shook his head and pointed to Joker. I saw the man glaring at me, just waiting for a reaction from me. A growling sound came from the back of my throat as I sat back to watch as Neko-chan began to climb up to the trapeze. The dangerously high trapeze. She was a beginner and yet she was doing the most dangerous thing. The lizard watched in awe as my precious kitten dove out into the air only being held up by a pipe swing. She held on as she gracefully flipped through the air and grabbed on to the next swing. My eye twitched in irritation.

After some time of finding her completely fine and capable of doing this I began to relax. If anything happened there was the net. The net could catch her. Suddenly Nightmare's grip on my tightened as Joker stood with the spotlight on him.

"Let's make this more interesting now, shall we?" He asked, laughing. His wicked grin grew wider as I saw the circus clowns begin to take away the safety net. My breath was caught in my chest as I jumped over the wall and ran out to confront the Joker. Neko-chan had just noticed the net was gone and began to mess up. One bad mess up and she could be killed. I ran, I couldn't allow this to happen.

"Neko-chan!" I yelled out.

"My, my, Mr. Knight. Why are we being so bold?" Joker asked. I growled at him. "Please return to your seat and enjoy the show." He smiled. Just then the worst thing happened. The crowd gasped and I looked up to see my kitten falling. My instincts kicked in and I ran. I had to catch her. I couldn't live without her. I would always be lost, and being lost is not a way to live. I dove and pulled her small body into my arms. She was safe for now.

"A-Ace?" She mumbled. I looked into her deep purple eyes and smiled.

"Hey…."

"Ace. What are you-"

"And what do we have here?" Joker announced. "Is this love between two role holders?" he asked. The crowd gasped. "What a rare treat to see~" he chimed. My eye twitched in irritation as I glared at the man before me. I continued to hold Neko-chan within my arms. I held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. "Well don't just stand there. Kiss her! Or else I will look like a fool for setting this whole thing up."

"What?" Neko-chan croaked. Cautiously I put her down and pulled her close. I took her chin in my hand and pulled her face close. I pressed my lips against hers. She did not pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. I finally parted from her.

"I love you." I whispered. "I am so lost without you… Please don't ever leave me again…." I pulled her closer for another kiss.

"I love you too…" She mumbled. The crowd started cheering and we pulled away from each other. Her cheeks were bright red. I smiled sheepishly.

"Bravo." Clapped the Joker. "Bravo. It's good to see love between two role holders." He chuckled. "Now get outa here. You two belong in Hearts territory." I nodded before taking her in my arms and pulling her out of the tent.

"Do you really love me… Or was that just a show…?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I do love you, Neko-chan. I have wanted to tell you for a long time now. I just… I was never able to find the best time." She snuggled up closer to my chest as I walked out of the circus forest. I was lost but not really. I could never truly be lost if I am with Neko-chan.

**The End~**

**Neko-chan: Hey fans! Guess what!**

**Readers: What?**

**Neko-chan: I have a name now! Alaina!**

**Me: *Pats Alaina on the head* That's good. Well thank you everybody for reading my 24 chapters of this little girlie here.**

**Joker W: Why did I encurage Ace to confess his love?**

**Me: Because I didnt want to you to be the bad guy O.o Everybody always makes you the badguy and i kinda wanted to make people think better of you...**

**Joker B: And yet you f***ing almost killed the girl by sending her to us.**

**Me: Ace needed a kick in the pants to say I love you, duh.**

**Joker B: I could have given him a real kick in the pants if you let me :D**

**Ace: Why did you choose me to fall in love with the faceless?**

**Me: To give her inspiration to break away from her role as a maid. You're the one trying so hard to get away from your role. And you should be happy I found you love. I don't really like you to begin with.**

**Ace: But-**

**Me: NO MORE QUESTIONS FROM YOU! If the audience has questions, feel free to ask. If you have any sidestory ideas feel free to share. If I come up with anything I will post it after this so this may not actually be the end per se. Well it is the END but there can be stuff that happens in between the chapters or something. Whatever. I'm confusing myself. DarkKitten666 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
